HATE, LOVE, FEAR AND FORGOTTEN TEARS
by TheBlessedDemon
Summary: Hey all! I'm soooo sorry! This story was deleted for some reason and i just found out today! i dont know if i had ch.9 up yat but its up now! Oh and this puts you in the shoes of a 16 year-old kitsune girl with a hella rough past. Pairing: HieiOc
1. ProloguePersonal Info

Personal Info.

Youko Form Info.

Name-Lena

Height-5' 1½" Nails-2x longer, silver colored

Hair Color-Black with red tips Ears and Tail-Black with dark blue tips

Eye Color-None. Depends on mood Outfit- Black outfit like Youko Kurama's

Other-

You're an elemental youko, which means that you can control all elements and some psychic abilities too. You're very good with most types of weapons except for guns, spears, and maces. You also are very good when it comes to hand-to-hand combat since you have had people pick fights with you since you were little. So you have never had any real friends and trusted very few people since your trust had been betrayed by many peoples who pretended to be your friends. Your parents were murdered when you were 5 and you've lived alone ever since in an old house near the woods just outside Tokyo, Japan.

**Prologue: **

A girl walks into the old house and throws her bag into a corner. Her shoulder and back both bruised badly from the fight she was in earlier. Silently she walks to the hand-made table and finds a pencil to write with.

"Damn boys, can't they find someone else to fight with", she mutters under her breath pulling out some paper and a book from her bag and starts working in silence except for the occasional mutter.

An hour later she stands up and stretches then walks outside. Reaching up she grabs an apple from a tree and starts to eat. She finishes her apple then walks inside pausing at the door to look up at the stars. A shooting star appears briefly before disappearing into the night.

"I wish that I had people who cared about me", she whispers into the night, looking up at the sky longingly. She then silently walks in and falls asleep on the mat she uses as a bed, covering herself with a black cape.


	2. Friends?

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! THE PEOPLES DELETED A COUPLE OF MY STORIES! Sorry all of you who were reading this story...I just found this out today...I promise that, for all you peoples who wanted the next chappie, i WILL get it up soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho...(DAMNIT! I want my Hiei and Kurama! TT)

* * *

Flashback/ Dream:

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you", you yell.

You hear your parents agonized screams and someone laughing evilly. You look around hoping to see where your parents are, but only see the village you lived in burning and dead bodies all around you.

"Mommy! Daddy", you call out again in a scared voice.

"Get out of here Lena! Hurry before he gets you! Ru-", your mother's cries to you were suddenly cut off.

You see a man come out of a small hut carrying a bloody samurai sword. The guy lifts the blade to his lips and starts to lick the blood off of the blade. Suddenly there is a huge explosion and-

End of Flashback/ Dream

You wake up suddenly with your teal colored tears on your face and pillow. You sit up and hug your knees to your chest crying into them. You sit there crying for about 30 minutes and suddenly feel a burst of anger at the man who killed your parents. Vowing never to cry again you dried your face and laid back down allowing yourself to drift away into a dreamless sleep. You wake up in the morning and get up to change into your training clothes (loose black pants, black tank top, and a pair of old black riding boots). You grab your katana and walk out towards the woods. Before you left you made a mental note that you could only train for an hour then you had to get back, change, and get to school. So when you finally got to your training spot you sat down and started to meditate so that you would be more focused while you practiced. You meditate for about 5 min. then stand up and face a tree. Suddenly you whipped out your katana and hit it with all your strength. You practiced with your katana on the tree for the rest of your hour and when you finished, you walked over to the tree sheathing your katana. You smiled slightly when the tree collapsed as you barely touched it then ran back to your home. You quickly got changed into jeans, black shirt, black knee-high boots and your black velvet fingerless gloves. You put your hair into a ponytail, dabbed on some dark colored lip-gloss, put on black eye shadow and eyeliner then grabbed your bag stuffing your homework into it and walked out. You grabbed 2 apples from a tree putting one into your bag and munching on the other. You finished your apple just as you reach the school and threw the core into some bushes before walking onto the school grounds. You hear some of the people who liked to pick fights with you coming up from behind. Turning quickly you came face- to-face with their leader, Benji and soon got into a fistfight with him (which you were winning) when he insulted your lack of parents. You suddenly felt someone on your back hitting you on your head and back of the neck repeatedly. Cursing slightly you ignored him and charged back into the fight getting him on the shoulder. You then notice some guys you've never seen before walking towards you. Benji, taking advantage of your distraction, punched you ion the stomach, which you quickly returned by punching him on the jaw. While Benji was recomposing himself you tried ridding yourself of the guy on your back since you knew that it would only make it harder for you to fight with him on your back. Suddenly you see a guy dressed in all black and a little taller than you with spiky hair, appear next to you.

He knocks the person off your back saying, "It's not nice to gang up on a girl, especially when one's on her back."

You see Benji gaping at the new guy and took the opportunity to knock him out. You turned to the guy then saying, "Thanks but I could've delt with it myself."

"Hn, sure…", the guy says sarcastically smirking at you.

"Hey Hiei! Nice punch", you hear the longhaired guy call out.

Then you see a medium sized guy with slicked-back hair and a weird look on his face walk over towards you. You immediately got into a fighting stance, pulling out your athemes which you had hidden in your gloves and got ready to attack.

The guy seeing this stopped and said, "Hey, hey don't worry. I'm not going to attack ya, I just wanted to make sure you're alright after that fight." His eyes then widened as the cuts on your arm and cheek started glowing faintly then disappeared completely.

"Oh, sorry. I just—What? What are you looking at", you ask curiously then add "And who are you?"

Your voice seemed to wake him up from his staring. He shook his head and replied, "It's nothing, and I'm Yusuke. The tall orange-haired guy is Kuwabara, the long red-head is Kurama, and the guy who helped ya out is Hiei."

Kuwabara stepped up in front of you and grabbed your hand saying, "Hi Lena, you're very pretty. Will you go out with me?" He then tried to kiss you on the lips, earning him a hard punch in the face which sent him flying several feet.

"Only in your dreams you little freak", you shout disgustedly to him as you turned on your heel, grabbed your bag and walked up to the school as the bell rang.

The guys just stared at you as you left. You heard Yusuke mention something about your cuts, but decide to not bother with them since they DID help you. You made it to class just before the late bell rang and sat down at your desk near the back corner next to the window staring out the window not paying attention to the insults being thrown at you.

You heard the door open but ignored whoever came in until you heard your teacher, Mrs. Weinburger, say, "Class, we have some new students, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." When you heard those names your head snapped towards the front of the class where they were standing. You were even more shocked when she said, "Miss Lena, please your hand. O.k. Yusuke, I want you to sit in front of her, Kuwabara next to Yusuke, Hiei I want you to sit next to Miss Lena and Kurama, I behind her. Got it? Now move!"

You reluctantly raised your hand at Mrs. Weignburger's command and glare at her. As the guys made their way back to their seats people started snickering at you and throwing their sympathies to them since they had to sit next to you.

Kurama leaned forwards after they had sat down and asked, "Why were they giving us their sympathies about us having to sit next to you?"

You sigh and trying to stay calm you reply in an emotionless voice, "They were doing that because 1) they absolutely hate me, 2) they're scared of me and 3) I beat up 7 guys who decided to try to beat me up a couple months ago and are still recovering."

All 4 of them had turned towards you listening curiously and by the end of your explanation they had looks of the uttermost shock on their faces.

Hiei's expression remained the same as before the explanation and said, "Hn, I guess you really didn't need my help after all."

Mrs. Weinburger then brought the class into session, ending your conversation. You ended up having at least one of then in each of your classes having the start of each of them basically the same. Except for the last one where you had all 4 of them in the same class as you again.

You had almost beaten up a snobby girl when she said to you, "Oooo….look its Lena-parentless. Oh! Lena….I was wondering, are your parents really dead or did your face just scare them off when you were born?"

At that the guys had to hold you back, wrapping their arms around your waist and chest until you calmed down. You almost broke free of their hold on you countless times causing them to all marvel at your strength.

"Let go of me ass-hole so I can kick that mesuninu's perfect white ass", you had growled at them countless times with no response except for them making their hold on you tighter.

After School

You are walking back to your home when you hear Kurama shout, "Hey! Hey Lena, wait up!"

You stop slightly annoyed, still a little upset at them for not letting you beat that girl up.

"What", you say in your dangerously calm voice when they catch up with you slightly scaring them.

"Um, uh…..Well ya see, we were wondering if ya wanted to go and have pizza with us", Yusuke manages to say in a nervous voice causing you to smirk.

"Hn, sure I guess….S'long as you're paying for it", you say in an emotionless tone.

Pizza Place

"Hey Lena, what kind of pizza do you want", Kurama asked you when you guys entered the pizza place.

"Uuummmm….How about pepperoni", you reply wondering what the hell pizza tastes like since the best you had eaten was a stolen sandwich.

Kurama ordered the pizza while the rest of you went to find a booth that fit 5 people, and sat down with you on the outside, across from Hiei, next to Kurama, Yusuke next to Hiei, and Kuwabara next to Kurama. The guys started talking about stuff while you sat back and thought.

"Hey, um what does pizza actually taste like", you ask interrupting the current conversation causing the guys shut-up and stare at you with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Y-you mean you have never had pizza before? You're joking right", Yusuke asked incredulously when he finally found his voice.

You just stared at him with a look that clearly said 'Does it look like I'm joking?' and finally shook your head turning red with embarrassment. Your lack of pizza eating experience was momentarily forgotten when you shook your head since the red in your hair looked like fire when it was moved your head from side-to-side. When the pizza arrived everyone dug in except for you, who took a piece and cautiously sniffed it wrinkling your nose at the strong smell. Everyone saw this and smiled comfortingly at you.

You suddenly hear a voice in your head say, "Just try it. It's actually pretty good, you'll probably like it."

Looking over at Hiei you nod slowly somehow knowing that he had said that to you telepathically. You bring the pizza up to your mouth and take a bite ignoring the smell. The guys sat there waiting for your reaction and started cheering when they saw you start to devour the rest of you pizza slice. Just as you guys were leaving a demon attacked and hit you in the side with its long nails leaving a deep gash. You didn't cry out as the guys expected, but stood up again and this time your eyes turned black with a red ring on the outside as you transformed into your demon form. You attacked it with blinding speed using your nails to slash his throat open. Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in the back of your neck and black out. When you woke up you saw that you were home. Thinking that it was just a dream you get up and walk in front of your mirror and scream when you see………..

* * *

Please review! I want to know if you all are still interested in this story... 


	3. Changes and Betrayal

**DISCAIMER:** Hi unfortunately I don't own any of the guys (Damn it! I want Hiei and Kurama/crys) Oh well some how I'll either get over it (yeah right), or I'll find a way to clone them or bring them to life (he he he a girl can dream right?).

"SPEAKING" and 'THINKING/TELEPATHY'

Got it? Good now read my loyal readers, READ! (Yes I'm crazy get over it!)

**READ THE VERY BOTTEM IT IS VERY IMPORDANTE'!**

Thinking that it was just a dream you get up and walk in front of your mirror and scream when you see a figure that looked much like yourself except…she….it has dark blue with black tipped fox-like ears and a tail! You realize with a start that it IS you but you're in a different form. Your door burst open and the gang stood there panting heavily and looking around your room as if looking for something. When they saw nothing was in the room except for you they started to walk towards you concern written across their faces.

You backed away from them as they came towards you screaming, "get away from me! Just stay away". Them turning you broke through the room's window earning a bunch of cuts from the less-then-appreciative glass.

You fled to the woods ignoring the guy's calls to you. You ran until you were exhausted then climbed up a tree near a lake and looked down into the water at your reflection. 'What happened to me? Who am I? What am I', you silently ask yourself gazing at the reflection. Your exhaustion finally got the better of you and you fell asleep on the branch. You wake up to people calling out your name in search for you.

"Lena! Lena, where are you! Please come out", you hear them shouting, their voices becoming louder as they drew nearer.

You see the gang but notice that Kurama was missing and in his place was a guy that looked sorta like you except he has silver hair, tail, and ears along with being extremely taller than you with piercing golden eyes.

"Lena come down, please! We won't hurt you, we can help if you'll let us", he called out when he spotted you in your tree.

You found yourself somehow trusting this strange person and jumped down. You walk slowly towards him fighting the urge to run away with every step.

"There we go Lena, it's o.k. We won't hurt you I promise", he says in a soothing tone as you draw nearer then asked in the same tones, "Would you like help turning back to normal?"

You slowly nod yes then yelp when you feel your tail being yanked. You turn around quickly your eyes turning red then pitch black as you see Yusuke retreating back to Kuwabara trying suppress his laughter. You suddenly relax as you feel someone start stroking your ears. Looking over your shoulder you see that it is Hiei and then lean on him slightly. Hiei smiled slightly as you mew softly at his touch. You hear Kurama say for you to concentrate on your human form. Hiei stopped stroking your ears so that you could change back to normal. You notice your pants are extremely ripped and your shirt has a few gigantic rips in it as well and groan since the shirt was one of your favorites. You yawn cutely allowing Hiei to pick you up bridal style and carried home. You ended up falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart and snuggled up against his warm chest. You wake up the next morning and find yourself using Hiei's chest as a pillow with his arm across your shoulders. Silently you gently move his arm off you and get up to take a shower and change. You ended up wearing a outfit almost exactly like yesterday's except that your shirt was a black tank-top with the words 'Devil in Disguise' in red across your chest. You decide to wear your hair down and after running your brush through it you walked towards the kitchen. You jump slightly when you hear a gigantic snoring contest going on between Yusuke and Kuwabara then giggle noticing that obviously Kuwabara was winning. You decide to make the guys a nice breakfast since they were so nice to you yesterday. Walking outside you pick a few apples off a tree and head back inside to get the rest of the stuff out. Going through the cabinets, you grab out pancake batter, cinnamon, milk, eggs, and bacon along with a couple of tea bags since you don't have any coffee. After about 10 minutes, people started drifting in at the wonderful smells of the food. When you finish everyone is sitting down at the hand-made table waiting for you to be finished. You served each of them 3 apple-cinnamon pancakes and 8 pieces of bacon along with a cup of tea. You walk back to the counter and grab an apple to munch on for breakfast.

"Hey Lena, aren't you going to have some of the food you cooked", Hiei asks getting up noticing you weren't going to have bacon or pancakes.

"No Hiei, I'm good. I'm not that hungry any ways, but arigato for your concern", you say pushing him back towards the table.

Kuwabara decided that he wanted to try to embarrass you so he said, "Hey look! The shrimp found himself a shrimp!"

You walk over to the table and snatch his food off the table and say, "Well then, I guess you don't want these."

You made Kuwabara beg for his food before you gave it back to him allowing the others plenty of time to laugh at him. After everyone was finished you started to do the dishes and accidentally dropped one of the plates but caught it with your foot right before it hit the ground.

While you were doing that you hear Yusuke tell the others, "Hey we should probably complete our mission and take Lena to Koenma now."

At his words you lost your concentration and dropped the plate onto the floor shattering it into millions of little pieces in shock.

"What! You were ordered to come and get me! So all this time you were just cozying up to me? You were just playing with me like a cat plays with a mouse? I trusted you guys! I thought you were my friends, that you cared about me", you scream at them standing in the doorway of the living room. "I can't believe I let myself get blinded by your "supposed" kindness, by your fake concern! All you really cared about was your fucking mission," at those words you turn and run back to the kitchen and out the back door towards the woods changing into your kitsune form (Black fox with red at the tips of your ears and 4 tails).

You were about to cry but forced your tears down reminding yourself of your promise and ran faster trying to forget them. At that moment you only cared about trying to escape, to escape from the hurt, the pain, the confusion, and even yourself. Finally you collapsed unable to go any further and transformed back into your human form. You end up passing out from your exhaustion and while you were out a couple of demons kidnapped you mistaking you for a ningen (human). When you finally wake up you find yourself on the ground with your hands and feet bound and your mouth gagged. You hear someone coming and pretend to still be out but are kicked "awake" by the person. You yelp forcing your eyes open and see that one of your captors was pretty cute (he is about 5' 10", shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, and is in all black). He smiled ads he looked at you with an expression on his face that you didn't like in the least.

"Shiro," you hear him call out in a whining voice.

"What is it now Kiro," you hear another man say walking out of the shadows, you gasp slightly when you see that he looks almost exactly like his brother except that he has blond hair and is wearing all red.

"Can I please," Shiro whined again.

"No neither you or me can. You know that master Neko will torture us if we do. He wants us to allow him to see all of the human looking girls we kidnap because he's still looking for the girl from that village," he replies with a hint of longing in his voice.

"Yeah but what if-," Shiro start to say but is cut off.

"I want to too, but we can't," Kiro says.

They start to bicker about you and you decide to take advantage of their distraction to call out for help mentally. Finally, when you were about to give up you receive a reply from Hiei.

'Where are you? Are you o.k.,' he asks, the worry evident in his mind voice.

'Yeah, at least for now. I'm in a cave with a couple of demons that are fighting over me and I don't even want to think of what they'll do to me,' you say desperately.

Hiei told you to not try anything and to just relax and that they'd be there soon. After the connection was broken you started to wish that you hadn't and that you had just gone with them to see this Koenma person. You almost gave up hope of them coming after about 10 minutes after the conversation was over.

Your eyes widened in shock when you heard Kiro say, "Well, I suppose we can get a "closer" look at this one's body."

As they started walking over you see Hiei and Kurama run into the cave. After they slaughtered the demon brothers they came over and untied you.

You stood up a little shakily and said in a small voice filled with sorrow, "Hiei, Kurama I'm sorry about running off and shouting at you guys. If it weren't for you two, I don't know what would've happened to me."

"No Lena, we are the ones who should be sorry. You were right when you said that in a way we were playing with you. But-," Kurama held up a hand as you started to interrupt. "But you were wrong when you said that we didn't care and that we were just pretending to be your friends. There, now you can speak."

You struggled to find your voice for a few minutes and finally said in an emotionless voice, "Please take me to Koenma's."

Kurama just sighed and agreed saying that the others were probably already there. Hiei walked over to you and put a blindfold over your eyes. You felt a whoosh of air and was unblindfolded. Looking around you see a bunch of weird looking creatures working in an office. You see Hiei grab your hand and allow yourself to be led through a maze of offices and finally arrive at Koenma's office.

"So, where's this Koenma person," you ask looking around. "Hey kid, could you stop poking my shin and go and get him for me? I'll give ya a lollypop," you say seeing a small figure poking you in the shin.

"That will not be necessary Lena, for I am Koenma," you jump when you hear him speak and blush with embarrassment as the Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama started laughing. "Stop laughing now! I demand respect," Koenma shouted trying to regain his dignity. "Now Lena, you might want to sit down when I tell you about yourself and your kind," he continued when the others gained their composure. "You're an elemental youko Lena, the last one in existence at that. Are you with me so far? Good. I have a proposition for you. I want you to join Team Urameshi. You'll receive training to control your powers, be paid and get free rooming," Koenma said trying to temp you.

You frown and reply, "What's the catch Koenma, _sir._"

You hear Yusuke burst out laughing at your _attitude_ with the small god along with Kuwabara. Kurama was fighting to hold back his laughter by putting on a scolding face while Hiei just smirked at your suspiciousness of Koenma and thought, 'She's not as stupid as I thought.'

Unfortunately for him you were unknowingly using your telepathic powers and heard him. Whipping around you turn on him, "Excuse me HIEI? I heard that you fucking little asshole! You got a problem with me? HUH?"

Everyone in the room recoiled away from you at your anger except for Hiei who just looked surprised. Your shot him a glare that would make hell freeze over and shot a powerful blast of lightning at him which barley missed him, instead it made a huge hole in the wall and hit a couple of the ogres disintegrating them.

"O.k. Lena, calm down I think that Hiei gets your point. Right Hiei," Kurama asked when he saw what you could do to any of them.

"Hn, I guess. Sorry Lena for insulting you," Hiei said in a surprised voice.

You give him one last glare with your still blood red eyes then close them and focus on relaxing before turning back to Koenma waiting for an answer.

Koenma gulped and asked, "Um, uh Lena are your eyes normally black?"

You sigh exasperated, "Yes, at least when I'm apathic again like I WAS before SOMEONE had to insult me. Now answer the damn question squirt before I do that to you."

Koenma backed away when he saw your eyes turning blood red again and answered quickly, "Y-you'll have to c-compete i-in tournaments and go on m-missions f-for m-me."

"And if I don't want to," you ask letting your eyes seep back to black.

"Well, um uh…We'll be forced to kill you because your powers would go out of control and be a danger to yourself and everyone around you," Koenma says getting ready to duck for cover.

All you do is sigh and nod, "Fine…I'll join the bloody team but I'm warning you all, piss me off bad enough and you won't live long enough afterwards to even breathe."

Everyone nodded at least slightly scared, even Hiei who was remembering the lightning blast you had shot at him earlier.

"Well then, uhhh… Welcome to the team Lena! Um Boton, please take Lena to her temporary room please," Koenma said breaking the silence with a cheerful smile to go along with his words as he instructed the blue-haired girl.

You shoot him another glare and allow yourself to be steered away by Boton only to be stopped by Kurama's voice, "Hey Lena go ahead and get changed into something nice 'cause we're going out to dinner in an hour or so. One of us will let you know when it's time to go."

You nod and silently follow Boton out of the room and blocked out her voice as she started to talk nonstop. 'Damn that girl's got a set of lungs on her, anyone whose around her long enough would be lucky if their ears still worked properly,' you think to yourself. After about 10 minutes of walking you two finally reach your room. Opening the door you instantly decide that you like it, with it's black walls and flooring, dark navy blue ceiling, black satin covers and blood red pillows and complete with a windowsill that you could sit on and stare out into the night.

"Thanks Boton, it's perfect for me," you say in a sweet voice portraying any true emotion towards her at the moment.

Boton smiled widely at you and said, "That's great! O.k. my room is down the hall 2 doors to the left, Yusuke's is in between ours, Kuwabara's is across from Yusuke's, Kurama's is across from mine, and Hi-"

"Let me guess, Hiei's is across from my room right," you finish for her enjoying the look of surprise on her face then turn around and walk back into your room shutting the door in her face.

You start to poke around the room and soon discover that they had moved your stuff into the room. 'Shimatta! They went through my fucking house! Yep one of them's gonna die,' you think evilly to yourself. Sighing you walk to the closet you take out a black kimono with a blood red sash which quickly hid a couple of athemes in the folds since you couldn't wear your gloves with this dress. 'Shit, I hope they don't notice my scars on my ankles,' you think sullenly to yourself before putting on a pair of black high heels and sigh in relief when you see that the kimono covered them. After adding some make-up to your face you sit down on the windowsill and stare out at the sunset forcing yourself to relax. About an hour later you hear someone creep into the room.

"It's called knocking Hiei, ya know as in tapping on the door before you come in," you say annoyed.

"What are you looking at," Hiei said ignoring the insult.

You smirk and reply, "Nothing actually. Now, how can I help _you _Hiei?"

"Damn, so touchy…I was just letting you know that we're ready to go for dinner," Hiei said in a slightly hurt voice.

"Oh, sorry…Didn't mean to be mean or anything but I've had a tough life and this is major info. for me to digest. Now let's go before the others come looking," you say apologetically then grab Hiei's hand lightly and pull him out of the room.

"Lena, you look absolutely gorgeous," Kurama complemented you at the restaurant as soon as you five were seated.

"Uh, thanks I think," you say unsure as to take his words as a compliment.

"Hey Lena, I thought that you didn't have very much money and that Kimono looks like it's a very expensive one," Yusuke asks accusingly.

You sigh trying not to let your anger get to you then reply, "I don't Yusuke, you guys are gonna kill me when I tell you this but this was stolen…I stole this along with all of my other clothes and shoes plus I had to steal food to eat. You 4 didn't really expect me to have eaten ONLY apples in the time I've been alive did you? Anyway if I didn't steal all of that stuff then I would be walking around in either rags or in the nude. Oh! The foods here!" You mentally sigh thanking whatever gods were out there for the interruption because you were receiving scolding looks from everyone except for Hiei. 'Damn, they sure know how to make a person feel small,' you think trying to ignore their looks.

Kurama looked over at you and noticed that along with playing in your less-than-half eaten soup you were looking extremely pale and asked, "Lena are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little worn out that's all," you quickly lie then add, "I'll see you guys back at Koenma's tomorrow o.k.? Bye!" You stand up and walk out of the restaurant a little dizzily. Suddenly you………….

Ha Ha! A cliffy what fun! See Ya! **Oh and please review…I DO NOT WANT TO WASTE MY TIME WRITING A STORY THAT NO ONE LIKES!**


	4. Mental and Past Issues

And once again the sad disclaimer….

**DISCAIMER:** Hi unfortunately I don't own any of the guys (Damn it! I want my Hiei and my Kurama! crys again) Oh well some how I'll either get over it (sure, yeah right. Me get over it not possible even in dreamland), or I'll find a way to clone them or bring them to life (he he he I REALLY hope so but for now… a girl can dream right?).

"SPEAKING" and 'THINKING/TELEPATHY'

Got it? Good now read my loyal readers, READ! (Yes I'm crazy get over it!)

* * *

"Yeah, I'm just a little worn out that's all," you quickly lie then add, "I'll see you guys back at Koenma's tomorrow o.k.? Bye!" You stand up and walk out of the restaurant a little dizzily. Suddenly you collapsed. Everyone was watching you through the window as you had made your way past it and jumped up when you collapsed leaving money on the table for the food as they rushed out to you. Hiei rushed up to you just seconds before you passed out followed by Kurama who got there just after you were unconscious. Kurama dropped to his knees and checked you for a pulse that would say that you were alive.

"She's alive, thank Inari-sama. I wonder what happened though, surely just being kidnapped and receiving a lot of information wouldn't cause her to collapse and pass out," Kurama said when he found your pulse frowning puzzled.

Hiei picked you up and ran back to your room (you still unconscious of course). When the others got back they found Hiei sitting on a chair watching you, making sure that you wouldn't die suddenly.

**(Two Days Later)**

Hiei was still watching your still figure wondering why you weren't waking up yet. Hiei had taken it upon himself to watch you at all times daring not to leave your side unless Kurama was there, but him leaving your side was VERY rare. Hiei was sitting on your windowsill watching you when you started shouting out in your sleep if you could call it that. Hiei didn't thin much of it until you started, surprisingly, crying for the first time since he had met you. Hiei finally decided to go into your mind and find out what was happening using his jagan.

You are in a dark abyss alone with your hands tied together along with your ankles. You look up and see everyone you had ever cared about appearing one at a time then turning around and leaving you all alone once again. At the same time your being whipped by something but despite your attempts to see what it is, you can't seem to find it.

Hiei is walking around in your mind and finds a door which holds, unknown to him, all of your painful memories of you being abused, beaten, raped, losing your parents, and being forced to serve others against your will. When he opened that door and entered your cried/screamed out in pain.

At your cry/scram of pain everyone burst into your room trying to figure out what was wrong. They saw Hiei touching your forehead with his jagan open and focused. Everyone, even Kuwabara, knew not to touch him or you least he loose his concentration and kill you, himself, or one of them. They could only stand there and watch/hear you scream and cry out in pain.

Hiei just stood in the door and marveled at how bad your past was compared to his. To him, it made his seem like a fairytale. Suddenly Hiei heard your cries and quickly exited the room. He followed them and soon came upon another door. When he opened the door he was in complete shock. He saw you tied up on the ground looking up. He followed your gaze and saw the images of the gang appearing and disappearing one by one despite your cries to them. Then his eyes widened when he saw an image of himself leaving. Hiei turned his attention back to you when he heard your anguished sob as the image of himself left. He saw that your eyes were wide and unfocused with tears falling from them and your body was covered in welts and cuts with more being added by the second. The shock of him seeing you like this was nothing compared as to the shock he felt when he heard you whisper in a broken voice which echoed throughout the room and outside of your mind, "Please just kill me now, I have no will nor purpose to live so please just kill me and put an end to my misery."

At your words Boton, Koenma, and Kuwabara started to cry while Yusuke and Kurama just stared at your now cut up body with broken looks on their faces.

"You do have a purpose Lena, you do. We need you to stay with us and be our friend," Kurama whispered softly as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Hearing your words Hiei sprung into action blocking your body with his as the whip was about to connect with your body again.

Hiei ignored the stinging pain and concentrated on untying your hands and ankles while forcing you to look at his as he said over and over to you, "You can't die Lena because I love you and I swear that I will never leave you."

Tears ran down your face at his words as your struggled to digest what he was saying to you. Your eyes widened in shock as he shielded you from the whip again as it came at you from the front.

"Run Lena! Get out of this place of nightmares and pain," Hiei shouted when he got you untied.

When you didn't move Hiei pulled you up and forced you to run out of the room with him. You two had escaped the room and shut the door when you collapsed, the strength leaving your body/mind. You struggled to keep your eyes open and Hiei saw that if he didn't do something at that moment you would surely die.

Hiei did the only thing that he could think of that would give you the strength to stay alive, he whispered, "Lena, I love you more than life itself, please don't leave me," and kissed you deeply transferring you the ki that you needed to stay alive. Then sensing that you would awaken soon he withdrew himself from your mind.

Hiei took a deep breath once out of your mind and tied his headband back over his jagan. "Will she be all right Hiei," Kurama asked hopefully.

"Hn, she'll be fine. She should be waking up soon and don't bother bringing her anything, she won't want it," Hiei replied seeing Kuwabara starting to move towards the door.

Everyone looked at him curiously but didn't ask. Their attention switched to you as you slowly began to regain consciousness. You opened your eyes and waited for your vision to clear up so that things would stop running together. When you were able to see clearly you noticed that Boton, Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei were all in the room.

"Why you four crying," you ask seeing that theirs were wet and puffy.

"Oh Lena! Are you o.k.? We were so worried about you because…because you were out for two days and we couldn't sniffle wake you up! sniffle And Koenma said that if you didn't wake up soon that you might never wake up again," with those words Boton broke down crying again.

"I'm fine, you all can stop worrying now. Don't look surprised, my room is so thick with worry that I could probably slice through it with a butter knife," you say propping yourself up onto your elbows.

You gasp suddenly when you feel little pearl-shaped things shift around your upper body and ask, "what are these? And where did they come from?"

"Lena, those would be your tears. They changed from being liquid tears to being tear pearls in the last 15 minutes," Kurama explained.

"My tears? No way, I'm not a Koorime, I thought that only koorime could cry tear gems," you say shaking your head.

"Wait, hold on how would you know about the koorime if you didn't know about your heritage," Boton asked confused.

You sigh exasperated then explain, "I do know how to read ya know. So in other words when I wasn't having people try to beat me up, teasing me, training, and at home I was in some library learning all that I could about the different demon breeds. I found that stuff interesting because I knew I was different from everyone else. Why do you think that I took the news of my being a demon so easily? Especially the breed? I had been comparing myself to the different kinds and found myself to be more like the youko breed than any normal person would be. Although at the time I thought that I was just kidding myself about being a demon none-the-less a youko."

By the end of your explanation, everyone's mouths were hanging open in disbelief. Kurama shook his head trying to digest the information you just supplied them with while Kuwabara and Yusuke looked plain confused.

"Y-you mean that you knew all along about Makai and all the demons in it," Hiei asked disbelievingly.

"Every last fucking breed in Makai from the 4 great beasts to the round-worm monsters to the lowly gutter imps," you say tiredly.

"Oookkkkkkk… so exactly what happened," Yusuke asked seeing that you were getting tired of the subject.

You and Hiei both blush at the same time when you two remembered what happened in your mind causing the others to laugh guessing about what happened. You suddenly get up grabbing one of the pearls and stand up. Everyone gasped when they saw…

* * *

Me: 'does happy dance' I finally got a chappie done in less than a week!

Hiei: 'stares wide-eyed' are you ok?

Me: Yup! I'm just dandy!

Kurama: I think that someone's had one too many happy pills..

Yusuke: 'nods in agreement'

Kuwabara: Hey! Is that us on the tv?

Hiei: 'grabs katana' Imposters! They will die…

Me: 'grabs Hiei's katana away' No Hiei it's a cartoon, they've made a show about you guys that's all. So stop going all "every ones gonna die" on me ok?

Hiei: ok I will be good and not kill anyone unless you tell me to…

Me: Thank-you Hiei 'grabs Hiei and hugs him giving him a kiss in the process'

Others: 'staring in complete shock while Hiei blushes'

Kurama, Sasuke, andInuyasha: Hey She's Mine! No she's mine! Not yours! 'Fight starts between them and Hiei'

Me: SSSSSTTTOOOOPPP! NO FIGHTING OVER ME! I CAN BELONG TO ALL OF YOU BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO SHARE! Now, 'dangerously calm voice' if you don't want to share then none you can have me.

Guys who were fighting: yes mam, we're sorry… We won't fight, we promise.

Me: 'gigantic smile' good now can I PLEASE go back to typing?

Everyone: NO!

Me: AAAWWW…. But-

Everyone: NO!

Me: fine…

Hey everyone! It's a new record! I've done a chapter in less time than it too for me to write the others YAY! Please review for me! The more reviews I get the faster and harder I'll work to get the next ones out!


	5. Whip Marks and Flaring Tempers

And once again the sad disclaimer….

**DISCAIMER:** Hi unfortunately I don't own any of the guys (Damn it! I want my Hiei and my Kurama! crys again) Oh well some how I'll either get over it (sure, yeah right. Me get over it not possible even in dreamland), or I'll find a way to clone them or bring them to life (he he he I REALLY hope so but for now… a girl can dream right?).

"SPEAKING" and 'THINKING/TELEPATHY'

Got it? Good now read my loyal readers, READ! (Yes I'm crazy get over it!)

* * *

Everyone gasped when they saw whip marks covering your hands, neck, and face and asked in unison, "What happened to your body Lena?"

"Uh, not sure but these look an awful lot like the marks from when I was being whipped in my mind," you reply surprised.

The nodded still not quite understanding how they could be on your physical body when it was just in your mind. You then motioned for the others to leave you and Hiei alone as you walked towards him.

As soon as they left you spoke, "Hiei, I just want to thank you for saving me. Here, I want you to have this."

You pull out a tear-pearl and placed it in his hand yours covering it. When you pulled your hand away the tear-pearl was in the shape of a small delicate-looking key.

At Hiei's questioning look you explain, "It's the key to my heart. You're the only person who's actually won my love. I want you to have it because I know that you'll never hurt me no matter what. This key is not only the proof of my love for you, but also the proof of the trust and faith I have in you. I love you Hiei."

You stand up and start back towards your bed. Halfway there you feel Hiei wrap his arms around you and hug you tightly. You turn around and are surprised when Hiei kisses you gently.

"I meant it when I said I loved you more than life," Hiei said softly.

You smile and reply, "I know, because if you didn't love me at all then I wouldn't be alive right now. Your love saved my life."

Hiei responded by hugging you again then picked you up and laid you down onto your bed sitting down next to you. You shifted slightly so that your head was resting on his chest and yawned soon followed by Hiei.

"I guess the saying that yawns are contagious is true," you say softly giggling.

Hiei smiled as you yawned again and fell asleep. Soon after Hiei fell asleep with his head against the wall.

The next morning you wake up and find Hiei's across your chest protectively. You notice that he was still asleep so you carefully slip out from under his arm and walk softly across the room so as not to wake him. You open one of your bags, quickly grab out some clothes and walk into your bathroom shutting and locking the door before going into the shower.

(30 Minutes Later)

You finally step out of the shower and get dressed quickly after wrapping your wounds. You put your hair into two braids and walked out. You smile when you see Hiei still asleep with an innocently peaceful look on his face. After putting your stuff up you grab a couple of athemes and hide them in your boots before exiting your room. You ended up following your nose to the cafeteria and grab an apple and some green tea. You find a table in a corner and face your back towards the wall since you got extremely nervous if there was a lot of open space behind you. You end up spacing out thinking about what had happened to you in the past 15 hours. Twenty minutes later you stood up and were heading back up to your room when you saw Hiei coming towards you.

"Hey, I missed my teddy bear when I woke up. Why is that," Hiei asked jokingly as he hugged you.

You smirk replying, "Your teddy had to shower and eat. I was planning to go back up and wake you after I had eaten and that's where I was heading anyway."

Hiei smiled and kissed you gently then pulled away slightly tugging at one of your pigtail braids. You shake your head slightly and nod to Kurama as he, Yusuke, Boton, and Kuwabara entered the cafeteria. They grabbed their food and walked over to where you and Hiei had sat down at. Kurama sat next to you, Kuwabara next to him, Boton next to him and Yusuke between Hiei and Boton. Boton immediately started chattering between bites.

You look at Hiei and ask telepathically, 'does she always talk this much?'

'Most of the time at least, but you'll get used to it.'

'I really hope so, 'cause I'm just about ready to duct tape her mouth shut.'

Hiei smirked at the thought of Boton having her mouth duct taped shut then asked, 'you wanna leave? We can ya know.'

You nod with a desperate look on your face and stand up just as Kuwabara asked, "So, are we gonna move into the apartment today?"

"I don't know, I mean Lena is still recovering and she's still probably really weak. We don't want to lo-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hey! Stop right there Kurama. I'm fine, I could take on Benji's group and beat everyone of them up right now, so don't even go down the pathetic weak shit. Got it? Good I'll meet you down on the bottom floor in two hours then, see ya," You say angrily stalking off.

You left Hiei and the others looking stunned at your words. You made it up to your room without further incident other than you putting a few dozen holes in the walls. As soon as you got in your room your temper burst.

"Why do they have to think I'm so fucking weak and pathetic! I hate it when people do that! Can't they just accept the fact that not everyone is a weak little insect? ARGH!", you rant as you start throwing what little things you have back into your bags.

When you were done you still had an hour to burn so you end up using your fists and add at least a hundred holes in the walls. Afterwards you finally just sat on the windowsill and watched figures walk in and out of the building. You finally get up and grabbing your things you exit your room.

"Oof! Fuck! Oh oops, sorry Kurama… You heading down now too," you ask as you pick yourself off the floor.

"Lena! Are you all right? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you over," Kurama apologized than added, "and yes I'm heading down too. Here let me take a couple of your bags."

You frown and pull away from him, "Stop apologizing you sound extremely stupid, and no I'll take my own bags thank-you very much."

"Lena give me two of your bags now."

"No! I can handle my own things! Hey! Back off you ketsunoana! Those are mine! Don't make me hurt you please," you say warningly as you begin to growl angrily as you snatch your bags away from him.

Kurama backed off as soon as your growling began. You began transforming into your demon form as your growling continued. Your eyes by now were a blood red. Suddenly you are shoved to the side by Kuwabara who was currently running away from Hiei.

"Get back here Kuwabaka! I'll kill you for that comment", Hiei shouts failing to notice you standing next to him in your demon form, VERY pissed off.

"Uh, Hiei I think its you who should be worried", Kuwabara said scaredly looking at you.

"What are you talking about its you who should be worried about me tearing you limb from limb! What could I possibly be worried about", Hiei shouted.

You were currently getting ready to attack Hiei right then and there. Hiei looked over at you and his eyes went big as he looked at your angry posture.

You smirk evilly and say, "What you should be worried about is me Hiei. Now unless you want to feel my fists, claws, teeth and all I'd recommend you both run _now_."

Hiei and Kuwabara took one look at your claws and bared fangs and ran to their rooms not wanting to take you on right then especially when they were unarmed. You snort and picking up your bags you walk towards a staircase with Kurama following close behind. Kurama was silent the whole way down for fear of angering you at the moment. When you got down to the bottom floor you flopped down onto a nearby and concentrated on calming down. Your ears and tail slowly disappear as you relax.

"O.k. Kurama, I know you want to lecture me so go ahead," you say, your eyes still closed.

At your words Kurama jumped into the lecture he had been holding in.

**(10 minutes later)**

Everyone had arrived by the end of the lecture Kurama was giving you so graciously. You were snapped out of your own little world when Kurama concluded his lecture with a, "Well, I hope you learned your lesson missy."

You smirk and reply sarcastically, "Oh_ YES _Kurama, I most certainly learned my lesson Wait what was I supposed to learn, I can't remember." At your words everyone burst out laughing and you added innocently, "I'm serious! What was I supposed to learn?"

"I'm not sure but Boton's got the portal to Makai ready," Hiei said as Kurama smacked his forehead in frustration.

You smirk and grab your stuffage and walk through the portal followed by the others. You come out of the portal in an alleyway surprising a few small demons.

"Ugh! Boton! Couldn't you have picked a better location to dump us off at? And why couldn't it have been near the apartment? Boton! Are you listening to me" Yusuke shouted after Boton as she walked out of the alleyway near the road.

"Taxi! Yoo-hoo! Taxi! Damnit! Get two of your lazy asses over here and give us a damn ride," Boton shouted angrily surprising all of you.

Two taxis quickly pulled over in front of her. You got stuck with Hiei, Kurama, and Boton while Yusuke and Kuwabara went in the other one cause no one wanted to be stuck in a cab with them. 3 minutes after getting into the cab you regretted it. Boton started chattering the whole time making you wish you had gone with Kuwabara and Yusuke instead. A quarter of the way there you ended up making good of you silent promise. You duct taped her hands to the seat and her mouth shut. Boton just stared at you in horror at what you did to her. Kurama looked over at Boton when he noticed the noise had stopped and burst out laughing at the sight of what you did. The rest of the way there was perfectly quiet except for the occasional chuckle, giggle, or whimper. When Yusuke and Kuwabara opened the cab's door you thought they would die laughing when they saw Boton. You quickly get out of the cab after paying the guy and grab your stuff. You notice they unduct-taped Boton and she was coming towards you with a rather nasty glare in her eyes.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD LENA! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU," Boton shouted as her oar appeared in her right hand and she charged.

"Shit! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," you scream as you take off into the apartment are towards the apartment where you were staying in.

Boton finally cornered you behind a set of stairs near the apartment. You were hiding with your stuff praying you wouldn't be found.

"Ah ha! There you are Lena, no time for your punishment," Boton said angrily slapping her oar against her hand.

Your eyes widened in remembrance.

/Flashback/

You were hiding behind a staircase under some stuff, praying that your owner wouldn't find you.

"There you are Lena, you brat. It's time for your punishment," your owner says meanly.

He grabs you by your arm and drags you out from under the staircase. You see him holding a bat while slapping it against the floor. You could tell he was very angry at you again.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK THAT LAMP YOU PATHETIC, NO-GOOD, WHINY LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE ALWAYS MESSING THINGS UP! BREAKING ITEMS, SPILLIONG SOMETHING, OR BURNING IT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOUGHT YOU! YOU DANT EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT," he screams hitting you harder and harder with each word. You began crying and whimpering.

/end flashback/

You feel your arm being yanked as you're pulled out from behind the stairs. Looking up you see her angry face as she raised the oar. You pull yourself into the fetal position and start whimpering as you wait for her to strike you. Boton looks at you weirdly and…….

* * *

Ooooooo a cliffy! Is Boton gonna hit Lena with the oar still? Is Lena gonna pick up the courage and fight back before she is hit? Just you wait! Oh and please review. Happy ones will earn a happy dance; flame will be laughed at and burned.

Luv yall!

TBD (theblesseddemon, DUH!)


	6. Deadly Screams And Past Taking Over

And once again the sad disclaimer….

**DISCAIMER:** Hi unfortunately I don't own any of the guys (Damn it! I want my Hiei and my Kurama! crys again) Oh well some how I'll either get over it (sure, yeah right. Me get over it not possible even in dreamland), or I'll find a way to clone them or bring them to life (he he he I REALLY hope so but for now… a girl can dream right?).

"SPEAKING" and 'THINKING/TELEPATHY'

Got it? Good now read my loyal readers, READ! (Yes I'm crazy thought you would've realized that by now!)

* * *

You feel your arm being yanked as you're pulled out from behind the stairs. Looking up you see Boton's angry face as she raised the oar. You pull yourself into the fetal position and start whimpering as you wait for her to strike you. Boton looks at you weirdly and thinking that you were faking raised her oar again and swung. You shut your eyes and let out an earsplitting scream in your fright as it swings towards you. Boton collapsed along with a bunch of other demons that had gathered around you clutching their ears in pain.

"Lena! Lena what's going on? What's wrong with you, why are you screaming? Please stop," you hear Yusuke shout over your screams.

You stop and open your eyes looking around. You see Boton along with many other demons on the ground. Yusuke rushed over to you and got you to your feet. You were shaking so bad that he had to help you to stand and walk. You see that Hiei has your bags as you walk by him. You make it to the apartment and sit on the couch still shaking.

"What was that about Lena," Yusuke asked as he sat on a chair.

You shake your head signaling that you don't want to talk about it. Yusuke sighed and stood up.

"Can you walk Lena?"

"I think so Kurama," you say as you stand up slowly. You take a few steps and smirk, "Guess so."

You grab your stuff and walk to the hallway towards the rooms. You all got a room for yourselves, which you each redecorated to your personal preference. You end up painting your walls and ceiling black and replaced the florescent pink carpet with a VERY dark blue carpet.

It took 3 days total before you all finished with your rooms and by that time Boton had left. You were sitting out in the living room reading a book when your stomach suddenly growls hungrily. You stand up and walk into the kitchen searching for food. You go through the whole kitchen until you have only one cabinet left. You open it and see a piece of cracker.

You see a mouse heading towards it and dive at it yelling, "That's MY piece of cracker you stupid mouse!"

Unfortunately the mouse beat you to it and scurried off with it into a hole as Yusuke came into the kitchen to find out what your yelling was about.

When he got in there he found you sitting on the floor cussing at the empty cabinet, "Damnit! That was my fucking cracker, I'm fucking hungry you damn mouse. I can't believe I lost to a god damned mouse, I'll kill that little fucker. YOU HERE THAT YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE? I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL REGRET EVER STEALING MY DAMN FOOD LET ALONE EVER CROSSING ME!"

"Lena? Uhhhh why are you cussing at an empty cabinet," Yusuke asked.

"Because a stupid mouse took the only piece of food in this stupid fucking kitchen and ran off," you complain.

Yusuke bursts out laughing at your obsessivness, "You're hopeless you know that right?"

"SO? I'm hungry and there's no food in here!"

"You know that you're starting to sound like Yusuke and Kuwabara right," Hiei says walking into the kitchen.

"Do not!"

"Whatever you say Lena, whatever you say."

" Oka-Wait! HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, why," Hiei asks innocently.

"Ok, ok, ok how about we all go to the market to pick up food and supplies," Kurama suggested as he entered the kitchen behind Hiei.

"That works with me! How about we meet in the living room in five minutes so we can whatever we'll need," you suggest happily standing up.

"Uh…Lena? Are you by any chance at all bipolar," Yusuke asks worriedly.

"I don't think so…why," you ask.

"Uhhhh…because you were pissed and pouting just three seconds ago and now your all happy-like. And just earlier you were scared shitless because Boton was about to hit…" Yusuke stopped speaking when your face paled dangerously.

Your face was now almost paper white and your eyes were widening in shock. You were reliving the memory again and it was killing you (not literally, just emotionally you dumbasses). You collapsed onto the floor not truly there anymore. You were now lost in your memory. When Hiei and the others approached you, you flinched. Your present mind was lost in the horror of your memory and your part of your mind that was present back then was now out. Kurama moved towards you again and you jerked back accidentally breaking a plate.

Your eyes widened to an impossible degree (think Yugi from yu-gi-oh…I nothing against the little dude but damn! He's got fucking huge eyes!) and said frantically, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break the plate. Please don't hurt me, I won't do it again. Please forgive me. I'll clean it up and go back to work sirs."

Their eyes broadened at your change in personality as you scurried around picking up the pieces of broken plate not caring if your hands got cut up. Your eyes were lowered respectfully as you took care as to not look at the guys in the eyes. You finished gathering the broken pieces and put them into the trash before walking out of the kitchen. They find you out in the hallway picking up all the materials you all had used for the room's remodeling.

"Master Kuwabara, where would you like these to go," you ask respectfully as you bow.

"Umm… just leave them there," Kuwabara said nervously not used to this sorta respect, let alone respect from a person like you.

"Lena, please come out into the living room please," Kurama said gently.

Your eyes widened in shock when you recognized this act. You were going to be beaten out there for breaking the plate but still said softly as you bowed once again, "Yes master Kurama."

You follow him into the living room and wait for the blows to begin. Instead of being hit, Kurama leads you to the couch and motions for you to sit next to him. Knowing that you would get into trouble if you refused, you sit down obediently.

"You're hurt Lena, let me wrap your hands," Kurama says gently as he takes a hold of one of your hands. Your eyes widen in shock as he gently wraps your cut hands. Next he lifts your face in attempt of making you look at him but failed as you kept your eyes lowered. "Lena, please look at me," he asks.

You gasp shocked at his words. Then stutter out, "But Master, if I do then I'll have shown much disrespect to you. A slave like me isn't worthy of looking anyone in the eye."

"You're no slave Lena, your our friend," Hiei says in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

At his words you were finally pulled out of the trance. You look around confused and ask, "What happened Kurama? Hiei? Guys?"

"We honestly don't know, one minute you're all fine then you're in slave-mode. Were you a slave when you were younger," Kurama asked softly.

You sigh sadly and reply, "Yes Kurama, I was a slave when I was little. I was a slave for 4 years and I ran away countless times but got caught every time until the last time I ran away obviously. I was beaten constantly and had many broken bones. I was abused in every way imaginable, mentally, physically, and sexually but somehow I was able to stay strong through all of it even though it never looked like it. Other slaves broke within the first day or so but I didn't, and that's probably why I was treated worse than the others were. I'm sorry that you had to hear that my past wasn't as wonderful as you all had probably hoped or thought." You bow your head sorrowfully and look at your bandaged hands. Your blood was starting to seep through and trickle down your hands onto the couch and your pants. "Let's just get our stuff and go to the market," you say feeling their pity towards you.

Everyone headed to their rooms silently. You grab two athemes and put them in your gloves so that they were hidden. Also you strap on your katana and fasten your bow to your back. You hide some arrows in a secret pocket in your cape and put it on, positioning it so you couldn't tell that you had your bow with you. You walk out into the living room and find Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke waiting. Finally Kuwabara arrives and after putting up your hood so you could only see a faint outline of your mouth you all head out. You feel someone messing with your hood pulling it off inch by inch and whip around punching Yusuke in the stomach. Muttering to yourself about how nosy and annoying guys could be, you reposition your hood to its original position.

/(**Market Place**)/

"Ok first we get food," you say when you see everyone heading off in different directions.

You shove all of them towards the food building and manage to get enough food to last you awhile without losing anyone. "Ok, how about this, Yusuke and Kuwabara can go off on their own and me, Kurama, and Hiei will go off on our own. And in about an hour we'll meet right here? That work with everyone," you say when you had that part of your shopping done.

Everyone nodded in agreement and split. You, Kurama, and Hiei head to the weapons shop first to look at different weapons and maybe get a few. You spot a barrel full of arrows and stop without Kurama and Hiei noticing. You steal a few of the arrows, 28 to be precise. You see that the other two aren't with you but figure that they're already back looking at the katanas and swords. You start walking back and shy away from a man with a whip since you're a bit afraid of whips now. Suddenly the man whips you a couple of times. You yelp in surprise and pain when he hits you. You were very thankful that you had your hood up or else he would've seen the tears that were welling up in your eyes.

Hiei and Kurama heard your yelp and rushed towards the sound of a man chuckling. They saw you frozen to the spot in your fright. The man flicked the whip at you again hitting you on your legs causing you to yelp again. Your teal tear-pearls started to hit the floor as he whipped you again. Kurama and Hiei found themselves unable to move or speak in their horror.

The man played with the whip and said evilly, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Come over to dear old Takaji."

When you didn't move he whipped you several more times. His last whip caught you in the neck and took your hood off your head revealing a VERY scared kitsune. You had unknowingly transformed into your kitsune form when he started whipping you. Your ears twitched nervously as he chuckled.

"Such a beautiful creature. With some training you'll be perfect," Takaji said as he circled you.

Kurama and Hiei stared in shock at the scene before them. Then they noticed that your tears had stopped. You suddenly whip around facing Takaji with an arrow fitted to your bow and pointed at his head. Your eyes were blood red and still held a frightened gleam in them. You were growling furiously at him and smirked at his surprise.

"Whipping people isn't very nice, especially when they have dangerous weapons with them," you say, malice and hate dripping form every word.

You shoot Takaji in the heart and putting your bow away you storm outside. You start running and head back to the apartment. You arrive there and go inside still VERY scared. Immediately you go into your room and sit on your bed to think and calm down.

**(Over an hour later)**

You finally hear the guys enter the apartment, they were laughing and talking together. 'Maybe I should just leave…not like they need me, they'll be better off without me anyways. All I bring is pain, misery and trouble,' you think sadly to yourself. With that thought in your mind, you begin packing your stuff up and get ready to go. You reposition your hood on your head and grabbing your stuff you walk out of your room coming face-to-chest with Kurama, and face-to-face with Hiei.

"And where do you think you're going missy," Kurama asked looking down at you.

You bow your head hiding your face even more and reply, "Away, I don't want you to get hurt by being around me. I'll only bring you guys pain and misery anyways."

You feel Hiei lift your hood off of your head revealing your tear-filled sea-blue eyes. You look away ashamed to even be in their presence.

"Lena…" Hiei says softly.

At that moment Kuwabara came out of his room shouting, "Hey! Why don't we go training! I wanna kick Urameshi's ass from here to America!"

"Good luck on that one dumbass," Yusuke shouted from the livingroom.

"Maybe in about an hour Kuwabara…We have a slight problem at the moment," Kurama said softly.

"What do you mean a problem," Kuwabara asked scratching his head stupidly.

"Me. I'm the problem, but don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon," you reply softly, "Once I'm gone you all can live without having to watch your backs constantly and worry about me all the time."

"Lena, you don't think that we didn't consider that when we were given the option of adding you to our team did you," Yusuke asked coming up beside you.

"I don't deser-"

"Lena, you do deserve this. What you don't deserve is the kind of past you have," Kurama interrupted you.

"But my past…"

"Lena, can't you see that we don't care about your past," Yusuke asked.

"But-"

"Hn, Lena, your not the only one that doesn't have a past that can come back to haunt them. Me and Kurama both have pretty bad pasts. Him with Youko Kurama's past and record. Me with my being cast out and raised by thieves," Hiei said interrupting you.

"Its not the same though…you weren't a slave, you weren't raped, you don't have as bad of a past as I do. How can you say that you don't care about it," you ask as tear pearls start hitting the floor.

"We know that but it doesn't matter. We knew what we were getting ourselves into, for the most part, when we asked for you to join the team," Kurama said gently.

"Let's go train now," you say softly.

"Wha? Oh, all right but only after you put your stuff back into your room little missy," Yusuke replied startled.

**(20 Minutes later)**

You all reached the training area in a forest nearby. You quickly hop up onto the arena silently declaring that you wanted to fight first. The guys looked at eachother and nodded. Yusuke quickly jumped up onto the arena with you.

"Ok you two, no weapons for this fight got it," Kurama said playing referee.

"Um, hold on then I need to get rid of all of mine," you say.

You take off your cloak and remove both your katana, and bow from your back. Then you pull out your knives from your boots and athemes from your gloves. Next you take off your 4 necklaces that held mini knives and other dangerous things, your bracelets that hold paralyzing powder, sleeping powder, itching powder, and confusion dust (I made that up all by myself, I don't think it actually exists but at least now it does!). Lastly you take down your hair which was being held up by two chopstick-knives (chopstick-like handles and sheaths). You set all of your weapons down by a tree and hop back up onto the arena.

"Someone's a bit paranoid…having all those weapons with you," Yusuke said jokingly.

"So? If you had gone through all the shit I have then you would be too," you retort.

"Enough chit-chat, ready? FIGHT," Kurama shouted.

* * *

Well that's all for now! **Sorry it took me so long to type up. I've been going through so much shit lately that my mental stability was affected a bit. I wasn't able to talk much because of it and I'm still trying to get over what happened. It also made it hard to type because my hands wouldn't cooperate with me. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**

**TBD**


	7. Dancing Madness

And once again the sad disclaimer….

**DISCAIMER:** Hi unfortunately I don't own any of the guys (Damn it! I want my Hiei and my Kurama! crys again)

_Authors best friend: I'm gonna have to rent a canoe if this keeps up …_ Tears temporarily stop Oh well some how I'll either get over it (sure, yeah right. Me get over it not possible even in dreamland), or I'll find a way to clone them or bring them to life (he he he I REALLY hope so but for now… a girl can dream right?). 

"SPEAKING" and 'THINKING/TELEPATHY'

Got it? Good now read my loyal readers, READ! (Yes I'm crazy thought you would've realized that by now!)

* * *

"Enough chit-chat, ready? FIGHT," Kurama shouted.

Yusuke attacked first with his spirit gun. You dodge it easily and concentrate closing your eyes. You suddenly raise your right hand above your head and fling it down stopping when it's directly in front of you. A stream of fire shoots from the palm of your hand and hits Yusuke who was standing there shocked. He flies back a few feet and lands on his back. Shakily he stands back up and smirks.

"You'll have ta do better than that, Lena, if you want to beat me," he shouts at you.

"Fine I will," you shout back at him glaring.

You spread your arms out closing your eyes concentrating once again. Suddenly you fling your hand together into a v-formation, fingertips facing towards Yusuke and shout, "Hells fire blast of pain!" A blast of red-black fire shoots from your hands and hits Yusuke sending him into a tree, unconscious before he even hit.

"Uhhhh…Lena wins! Good job," Kurama shouts to you.

You nod and jump off the arena and walk towards Yusuke's unconscious form. His clothes were a bit charred from your attacks. You begin giggling slightly when you think about his stunned look when you attacked him, but quickly stop and hide your emotions once again. The other three noticed your giggles and their abrupt end.

'What was she laughing at, and why did she stop,' Kurama wondered silently as he looked at you.

You ignore them and pick Yusuke up. After you set him down below a tree near your stuff you jump back up onto the arena. "Hey Kuwabara! Want to try goin against me," you ask smirking.

"No Lena, I wont fight a girl. It's not honorable at all. And plus it goes against my code," he replied shaking his head.

"You're pathetic," you mutter shaking your head in disbelief. You smirk suddenly as an idea pops into your head and say in a singsong voice, "Oh Kuwabara…. I don't think Yukina would like a guy who is a wimp and cant even beat up a simple learner. Any ways, I know soooo many things that I don't think you want the others to know…"

Kuwabara's eyes widened at your last words, 'what does she know? She wouldn't tell them anything would she?'

You smirk at his thoughts and add, "Oh and just to warn you, I don't have any problems with destroying someone's ego, pride, or reputation. In otherwords I have absolutely no conscience to bug me about doing this sorta thing…now if you want to try me I will gladly start telling the others many things that you've been trying to hide from them."

Kurama and Hiei were shocked at the fact that you were blackmailing Kuwabara just to fight you. You smirk when the said person climbed up onto the arena slowly. You look at him innocently with eyes that said, 'What? I didn't do anything…did I?' You smile and get into your fighting pose when he glared at you.

"Okay? Nevermind, just go ahead and fight," Kurama said uncertainly.

You laugh slightly at his words and spin away from Kuwabara's attack, your hair flying out around you hiding your face temporarily. You continue dancing away from Kuwabara's attacks as he charges at you without his sword at first and continuing even when he does have it. A song suddenly popped into your head and you start moving your body not only to match Kuwabara's attacks but also the music in your head. Pretty soon you were humming the song as you half danced half dodged his attacks. By this time Kuwabara's movements were slowing as he tired. As the song ended in your head you turn around to face him dead on and suddenly start spinning as your eyes closed. Your arms were crossed over your chest as you spun faster and faster with every passing second. Your hands slowly move from your shoulders towards the sun your body still spinning. You were on your right foot only by now and sunlight was forming into a half-circle in your hands. You suddenly set your left foot down in front of you stopping just as your face is towards him. You lower your hands towards your shadow and it seeps up completing the ball.

You open your eyes slowly revealing one black eye and one golden eye and smirk as you throw the ball screaming, "Light's shadow attack!"

The ball hit a stunned Kuwabara knocking the exhausted fighter out. You close your eyes once again and when you opened them they were back to normal. You walk over to Kuwabara and pick him up. You set him under a tree next to Yusuke and walk over to an apple tree. You grab an apple and walk over to Hiei, Kurama, and Boton (she had arrived while you were dancing).

"What the hell was that," Hiei asked looking at you weirdly.

"Huh," you ask confused.

"What were you doing up there before you finally finished Kuwabara," he reiterated (A/N: it means to rephrase or reword… I learned that from my lil sis, I know pathetic but I hate english, hell I'd kill whoever invented the class if I could).

"Oh that? I was just having a but of fun dodging," you comment smirking.

"THAT WAS NOT DOGING! THAT WAS FUCKING DANCING," Hiei shouted exploding on you.

You burst out laughing at his words, "Hiei that was my kind of dodging. It allows me not only to dodge attacks but also to have fun while doing it and it also frustrates the attacker to the point where they cant think as rationally as they normally would've been able to if they weren't so pissed that their attacks aren't working."

You look at him and smirk at his stunned look as you throw your apple core into the bushes. He looked away from you and walked towards a tree muttering, "Crazy baka onna…gonna get herself killed one of these days…absolutely nuts."

You smile but hide it before anyone could notice it. You jump back onto the arena and motion for Kurama to get up there as well. He quickly jumped up onto the arena after telling Boton to be the ref. for the match.

"Okay! Now lets have fun with this…Fight," Boton shouted.

Kurama automatically reached into his hair and pulled out his trademark red rose. He used some of his ki and transformed it into his famous rose whip. You visibly stiffen in fear at the sight of his whip. Hiei saw this and jumped down from his tree heading towards the arena, ready to stop you if you got too frightened. Your eyes widen turning a bright acid green, greener than Kurama's even. Boton looked from you to Kurama and back trying to figure out what was going on. Kurama, recognizing the fear in your eyes and remembering what happened earlier, used his ki to transform the whip back into a rose. Instead he used his rose sword. As soon as the whip was gone you visibly relax and your eyes turn black once again.

Kurama charged at you and you feign a dodge to the right but go left since you knew he was expecting the dodge. You end up dancing while you dodge his attacks. You had a new quick paced song in your head that was perfect for you to dance/dodge to. You switched your dodging pattern every few seconds so he couldn't catch you unexpected, sometimes you would go backwards, forwards, left or to the right depending on the part of the song you were at in your head. Kurama was beginning to get frustrated as his attempts to keep calm and focused failed. You start doing more extravagant dodge/dance moves as the song in your mind picks up. You were having a lot of fun and were soon lost in the music not really paying attention to the fight, but still effectively dodging all the attacks. Finally Kurama let out a growl of frustration as you dodged another attack while not even paying attention! Your dodging- no your dancing or whatever you called it was severely getting on his nerves and it was pissing him off. No one has ever been able to do that and yet, here you were, having fun and not paying attention to the fight let alone his attacks, pissing him off unknowingly. Finally you finish you dance and attack him with your hells fire blast of pain hitting the enraged kitsune square in the chest and sending him flying. Before he could recover, you had already formed a fire katana and slashed him across the back.

"I give Lena! You win," Kurama calls out and you automatically get rid of the katana and help him off the arena.

You suddenly spot something jumping from tree-to-tree and frown. Someone had seen your weakness. You were brought out of your thoughts when Kurama spoke.

"What's wrong Lena?"

"Someone saw my weakness."

"Well, I guess we'll have to be careful then," Yusuke says finally awake.

"I guess," you reply anger visible in your voice.

"Lets call it a day shall we," Boton suggested not liking the tone in your voice.

"No way, I haven't got to fight Hiei yet," you say stubbornly looking at Hiei.

"Hn, baka fox. Alright let's go and get this over with," Hiei say quietly and jumps onto the arena.

You smirk and jump up onto the arena facing him. Hiei wasted no time in attacking, his katana drawn. You dodge easily and come back with a fire blast to his face. It didn't phase him at all, only wasted some of your ki. You quickly form an ice katana and use it to attack with.

**(2 hours later, Dusk)**

"Okay, that's enough you two, you've been fighting for two hours lets call it a draw," Kurama calls out.

You and Hiei cease your attacks and study eachother's appearances. Hiei had no shirt on since you had shredded it to the point where it fell off. His pants had many slices but not enough to fall off…yet. (Hehehehe/drools slightly/ Girls, imagine Hiei shirtless with cut up pants and body glistening slightly with sweat /drools more/ Ahhh, what a hot image… Yes I know I'm hopeless!)

Your shirt had been shredded as well and wasn't on any more revealing your black sports bra that you usually trained in. Your black pants were now black shorts and your gloves were no more. Both of you were covered in slices from eachother's katanas. You both smirk when you saw the damage you both had done to eachother. You all headed back to the apartment after you had grabbed all of your stuff. You were receiving many catcalls from other demons as you all headed down the street. As soon as you arrive at the apartment you go in and change into black jeans with chains hanging off the belt and a black tube-top. You were also wearing a pair of knee-high black boots.

"Hey! Does anyone know if there are any clubs around here," you ask the guys and Boton.

"YUP! There's one down the street! Why," Boton asks.

"HMMM…I wonder, why would I be dressed like this and asking if there were any clubs around here? Oh! I know maybe its because I want to go to the damn club," you shout out impatiently.

"Oh! How about we all go! It'll be fun," Boton says perkily.

"No shit! That's one of the reasons why I asked," you say frustrated.

"Why not? I'm in," Yusuke says stretching.

"I'm in," Kuwabara says eyeing you.

"Sure, I'll go," Kurama comments.

"Hiei? Will you go with us," you ask sweetly.

"Hn, fine I'll go," he replies.

"Good, you four go get changed into something appropriate for a club and Boton you too," you say shoving the guys towards their rooms. Boton nodded and flew off on her oar.

You run into your room and get on some black eyeshadow and eyeliner along with some deep purple colored lip-gloss. You run back out into the living room and wait for the guys. Yusuke was the first to show up. He was in a baggy red shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on. Kuwabara came out next in a blue shirt and black jeans with sneakers on as well. Hiei came out with black jeans on and a tight blacktanktop (A/N: No idea what they're called so help me out and tell me please!)he had his usual black shoes on as well. Kurama finally came out wearing black jeans, a white tanktop on and a red overshirt over it unbuttoned and sneakers. (Ok girls now actually picture this in your minds…Now those are some fine lookin guys except for Kuwabara of course, don't you agree?) Boton finally arrived in a short pink skirt, pink spaghetti strap shirt, black ankle-high boots, pink eyeshadow, pink lip-gloss, and her hair in two braids.

"AHHH," you scream when you see her. "You look like the Think Pink Barbie in ningenkai. Come on! You're absolutely NOT goin like that!" You grab her hand and run off with her in a blur to the nearest clothing store, "Ok what size shirt, and skirt do you wear?"

"Umm, medium in shirts and size 4 in skirts," Boton says uncertainly.

You quickly sit her down on a bench and run inside. You steal a dark blue tube-top and a black skirt for her and run back out. You grab her and rush back to the apartment.

"Alright, go into my room and change into these," you order shoving the clothes into her hands. Boton looked at you uncertainly then walked into your room without a word. "And don't touch anything," you shout through the door.

A few minutes later Boton attempted to walk out but was shoved back in as you grabbed her hand when you entered the room. You sit her down on a chair and grab your make-up kit out of your one of your bags. You quickly take off the makeup she had on and put ruby lip-gloss on her lips, dark blue eyeshadow, and lastly black eyeliner on her. Then you pulled her hair back up into a ponytail. Stepping back you see that she actually looks good like that. You quickly put your stuff up and drag her back out into the living room. The guys were in awe at what you had done with Boton. Even Hiei had to admit that she looked good.

"Well," you ask expectantly.

"Wow," was all they could say.

You shake your head and walk out after hiding a small knife in the necklace you were wearing. You all walk to the club and were in awe when you saw it. The club was called Black Roses and, by the looks of it, was very popular. You smirk slightly and walk inside ignoring all the stares you were receiving. Music fills your ears the beat of it pounding inside your very heart. You automatically walk to the dance floor and start dancing. The gang just stared when they saw your dancing. The DJ had switched the strobe lights on making it look like an old-fashioned movie. You move your body to the beat not caring how you looked and who looked. The music was your master at the moment; you work your body from your head all the way down. You suddenly go into a fast spin on one foot then stop again continuing your dance moves as if nothing had stopped their movements. You continue your dancing until the end of the song keeping the gang transfixed. They couldn't believe that the person out on the dance floor, dancing like that was actually you. When the song ended you walk over to them and grab Hiei since it was a slow song now. You put your arms around his neck and dance to the music with him.

"Um, Lena," Hiei asked a lil uncertainly.

"Yea Hiei," you reply looking at him.

"How did you do that? And wow," he said.

"You mean how was I dancing like that," you ask. Hiei nodded his head slightly and you reply, "Its easy, I just let my body be controlled by the music. Will you dance the next fast song with me? I can show you how I do it up close if you do," you smile mischievously.

"Sure," was his only reply.

The song finally ended and you pulled away from him. You smirk as the next song comes on.

So tight, so fly  
You got me lifted, you got me lifted

You shake your hips gently from side to side and the song starts. Then start picking up the pace as the song picks up speed.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly? _

You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
Off top I cain't lie I love to get blowed  
You my lil'sugar, I'm yo little chulo  
And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy  
Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy (fa real though)

You smirk at Hiei's stunned expression. You swiftly dance your way over to him so that you're now directly in front of him.

"Hiei, why don't you join me," you shout over the music not pausing your dance moves. Hiei quickly complied by spinning you around slightly so that your back was to him and grabbed our hips as he danced with you.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?_

_Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick  
I got a fat sack and a superfly chick  
That aint makin you a ? playa  
Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air  
That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone  
Im diggin the energy and im lovin the o-zone  
So fly like a dove so fly like a raven  
Quick to politic with some fly conversation_

_In a natural mood then im a natural dude  
And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool  
She like my sexy-coo mama with blades on her berata  
Rockin Dolce' Gubbana(sp?) with high-drows and a iguana_

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?_

Your dancing becomes steadily more and more errotic as you and Hiei dance.

You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes

You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though)

You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?

So high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star

At the end of the song you pull away from him once again and smirk. You were both panting slightly at the workout you had just done during that last song. You head towards the bar and get some sake. After Hiei got himself something to drink you both find the others at a table in a corner. You sit down between Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey Hiei, Lena nice moves," Yusuke says enthusiastically.

"Thanks I think," you reply as Sometimes by Brittany Spears comes on. (A/N: I know, I know! But bear with me for now you'll understand why it did in a min.)

_You tell me you're in love with me  
like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
it's not that I don't want to stay  
but every time you come too close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'cause it sounds so good  
but if you really want me, move slow  
there's things about me you just have to know_

You smile at Hiei softly. This song represents your personality a lot.

_sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
sometimes I'm scared of you  
but all I really want is to hold you tight  
treat you right, be with you day and night_

_baby all I need is time  
I don't wanna be so shy  
every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
hope that you will wait for me  
you'll see that you're the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'cause it sounds so good  
but if you really want me, move slow  
there's things about me you just have to know  
_

You suddenly feel/see Hiei's AND Kurama's hand's on your legs steadily creeping up. You shove our self out of the chair and bolt away. You didn't understand what just happened and you didn't want to know. All you knew was that you had to get out of there and away from Hiei and Kurama.

_Sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
sometimes I'm scared of you  
but all I really want is to hold you tight  
treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Just hang around and you'll see  
there's nowhere I'd rather be  
if you love me, trust in me  
the way that I trust in you  
_

You feel tears start to fill your eyes but shove them down and instead run into the crowd of dancing people.

_Sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
sometimes I'm scared of you  
but all I really want is to hold you tight  
treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
sometimes I'm scared of you  
but all I really want is to hold you tight  
treat you right, be with you day and night_

A new fast-pace song comes on and you automatically bury yourself in the music and in your dance. You smirk as a random demon comes up behind you and starts to freak dance with you. You easily comply and move your body closer to the demon; he was pretty hot so you didn't care. You feel his arousal in your back and dance away from him, searching for a new hot partner. You find another and start dancing with him. You completely lose yourself in the music and don't realize that the gang was tearing through the crowd looking for you. Suddenly you catch sight of Yusuke and quickly bury yourself deeper into the crowd. You sigh in relief when he leaves the crowd obviously not having seen you. You move back to where you were and continue dancing. Suddenly you feel your arm being yanked to the side. You look to the left and see…

* * *

Hehehehehe I'm so evil when it comes to cliffies. You all should be very proud of me, its 10 damn pages long, my fingers are aching and my comp. is being an ass and I'm going offa 3 hours of sleep currently. Please Review! 


	8. Lost Love?

Me: Say it…

Kurama: No!

Me: Say the disclaimer or else I won't let you watch TV for a week

Kurama: You wouldn't!

Me: Do you really want to find out?

Kurama: No…

Me: Then say the disclaimer

Kurama: Fine! You win…**TBD doesn't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters only her made up ones…**There! I said the damn disclaimer; can I watch TV now?

Me: Yup! Go ahead Kurama.

Kurama: Yay /Dives in front of TV and turns it on/

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

You completely lose yourself in the music and don't realize that the gang was tearing through the crowd looking for you. Suddenly you catch sight of Yusuke and quickly bury yourself deeper into the crowd. You sigh in relief when he leaves the crowd obviously not having seen you. You move back to where you were and continue dancing. Suddenly you feel your arm being yanked to the side. You look to the left and see a very angry Hiei there. You wrench your arm out of his grasp and look him dead in the eye.

"What do you want," you shout over the music.

"Its time to go, NOW," he replies angrily grabbing your arm again and attempting to drag you off again.

"NO! I'm staying here and dancing until I'm ready to leave," you shout back backing away from him.

"You heard the lady, let her stay here. She obviously doesn't want to leave," a demon with blue hair and pointy ears says from behind you with a British accent.

"FINE! Fine then, stay if you want…Not like I care," Hiei shouts stalking off out of the crowd.

"Doumo arigato sir," you say sweetly to the man.

"Call me Kioshi, miss," Kioshi replies with a smile.

"Its Lena, shall we dance some more," you ask smirking.

In reply to your question he begins to dance once again. You smirk and dance as well losing yourself to the music again.

**/With Hiei and the others/**

"Hey! Where's Lena," Yusuke asked the angry koorime.

"Who cares? Let's go," Hiei replied shortly walking out of the club.

The others looked at eachother bewildered but followed him out.

**/With you/**

**(3 hours later)**

You finally get tired and leave the club happily. It was almost one a.m. and you still had plenty of energy and could still probably stay awake for another twenty-four hours if you had really wanted to. You finally reach the apartment and take out your key. You silently enter the apartment and close the door quietly.

You attempt to sneak into your room but freeze when a cold voice says, "Took you long enough, have fun fucking the whole damn club?"

You whip around angrily and all but shout, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Kurama replied.

You were in front of him in an instant with a flaming atheme to his throat, "What the fucking hell is your problem Kurama?" You suddenly feel his lips crashing against yours forcefully. You shove him back angrily and see Hiei's horrified face. "Hiei! Wait! Its not what it looked like!" You watch as Hiei ran out the door upset. "Why the hell did you do that Kurama? I don't love you! I love Hiei! Get it through your fucking head!"

"Why do you love him? He's just a heartless bastard child! You could have me! A warm hearted kitsune! Don't you turn your back on me," Kurama roared as you began to walk away from him.

"Go to bed Kurama, you're drunk. You don't now what you're saying. Just go to bed before you do something you'll regret in the morning," you say continuing to walk away from him. You suddenly feel him grab you roughly around the waist. "Let me go now Kurama," you growl.

"No, not until you submit to me, not until you agree to become my mate," Kurama replied not recognizing the threat in his drunken state.

You quickly slip out of his grasp and turn facing him growling, "Never. I will never submit to you, and I WILL NOT BE YOUR GODDAMNED MATE!" You quickly knock him out and turn only to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the hallway looking at you questioningly. "He's drunk, don't ask what happened. I'm going out. See you later," you say shortly.

Then you turn on your heel and exit the apartment. You quickly sense out where Hiei had gone. You sense him in a nearby park and instantly run towards it masking your spirit energy. You find him in a tall tree at the top. Quickly you jump up next to him and look at him sadly.

"Hiei, please look at me," you ask quietly.

"Hn. Why should I," he asked just as quietly.

"Hiei please don't talk to me like that, please scream, shout, hit, beat, do anything to me. Just don't talk to me calmly. Please Hiei," you beg.

"Why? I can understand why you would choose him over me. After all, I'm just the forbidden child of the koorime. While he's a handsome youko like you, he's charming and proper, who would be able to resist his charm," Hiei said ruefully.

"NO! HIEI, I LOVE YOU NOT HIM! I love you for being rude, quiet, and strong. I could care less about you being charming and proper. Please Hiei you have to believe me," you cry as tears start to fall from your eyes turning into gleaming drops of moonlight as the left your face. "Hiei, if I had loved him then I would bear his mark. He wanted me to submit to him, to be his mate and I said no. I told him that I didn't love him, I told him that I loved you. Hiei if I were to ever mate with someone that person would be you," you whisper then briefly kiss him before standing up, "I know I cant force you to believe me but what I said is true. I...I guess I'll see you later then."

You jump down from the tree and walk into the forest alone. You were slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to follow you but it wasn't like you expected it either, you had just hoped that he would. You find yourself a clearing and start to take your frustration out on a tree. You hit the tree with your fists with all your strength not stopping even when the tree had fallen and your knuckles were bleeding; you merely moved onto another tree hitting it as well. You didn't care about the physical pain you were feeling you could only feel the burning sadness in your heart. You punch the trees clear into the morning continuing into the afternoon not pausing for more than the time it took for you to reach the next tree. You knew that you probably had at least a few broken bones but you didn't care, the pain in your heart was enough to keep you going despite the pain. You keep up you onslaught on the trees far into the night. Suddenly, late at night/almost midnight, you feel a hand on your shoulder and whip around punching whoever it was in the face. You see Yusuke on the ground several feet away with a bloody punch mark on his cheek. You ignore him and go back to attacking the trees as if nothing had happened.

You had knocked down several more trees before Yusuke finally spoke, "Lena, stop this please."

"No, I wont. I won't stop until I collapse from either exhaustion or pain. But not until then," you growl as you start on a new tree.

After a few minutes you feel someone's hand on your shoulder and thinking it was Yusuke's, you whip around aiming another punch at the hand's owner. Your eyes widen in shock and pain as Hiei caught your flying fist.

"That's enough Lena," Hiei said softly.

"No! It's not! I have to continue! I can't stop, I wont," you cry out frustrated. You wrench your hand out of his grasp and go back to attacking the poor tree you were currently working on. You see Hiei step in front of the tree and stop your fist not wanting to hit him. "Hiei move," you growl at him.

"No, if you're going to hit something then hit me," Hiei said firmly.

"Hiei! Move! I don't want to hurt you," you cry out.

"No."

"Fine, I'll go to a different tree," you say frustrated at him. You attempt to move to another tree but Hiei stepped in front of you stopping you. Finally you just raise your fists and start attacking him. Hiei managed to block about half of them but was hit by the rest. Finally he grabs one of your fists and squeezes it roughly. You cry out in pain as more bones are broken in your hand. Tears spring to your eyes but you refuse to let them fall, instead you growl at him frustrated, "You fucking bastard!" You swing your other fist at him successfully getting him to let go of your hand. "I gave you my god damned heart, I told you the truth about what happened last night yet you still don't believe me! What the hell so I have to do to get you to trust in what I'm saying? I have no doubt in my mind that Yusuke and Kuwabara told you what happened between Kurama and me as well, confirming my story! And still you don't believe what we told you! What the hell do I have to do to get you to fucking believe me! What do you want from me huh? You fucking asshole, why cant you get it through your damn head that I fucking love you god damn it! I don't love Kurama," you scream at attacking him viciously. You didn't care how bad you hurt him at the moment; all you wanted was to hurt the cause of your pain, the cause of your misery. Hiei had bloody punch marks all over his body and was stunned at the renewed fury you were attacking him with. Finally you collapse to the forest floor exhausted in both physical and emotional pain. Hiei and Yusuke sigh relieved that you had finally stopped your onslaught. Yusuke was feeling relieved that it wasn't him on the receiving end of your attacks but at the same time feeling very sorry for Hiei who was. You struggle to get back to your feet but cant; you finally pass out collapsing to the ground one last time. Hiei gently picked you up and walked back to the apartment with Yusuke following.

**(The Apartment)**

Kurama and Kuwabara stand up when they hear the door being opened. They look at your unconscious form in shock noticing your bloody hands, broken bones, and Hiei's bloody body.

"Wha-"

"She got into a fight with a bunch of trees and me," Hiei replied cutting Kurama off.

"Why?"

"Because of you, and because of me…"

"Huh?"

"You kissed her last night when she got in from the club, I walked in on it and got upset believing that she loved you and was only playing with my heart. I ran off not paying attention to her words. She told me that you had told her that you wanted her to submit to you, and to become your mate…She said no to you and I guess she knocked you out before coming to look for me," Hiei explained.

"I WHAT," Kurama shouted with a horrified look on his face. "I guess that's why I woke up with a pounding head…"

"When she found me I told her that I understood if she loved you more than I, and then basically told her to go away. She kissed me then ran off into the forest after saying that she knew that she couldn't force me to believe her. Apparently she had been destroying all through the night and all today from the looks of it. When me and Yusuke found her I hid in a tree that she hadn't knocked down yet and watched as Yusuke approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder only to receive a nice punch in the face with one of her bloody, broken fists…he flew back quite a ways and after she had knocked down a few more trees he finally worked up the courage to tell her to stop and to come back here. She refused saying that she wouldn't stop until she collapsed either from pain or exhaustion. I finally approached her and put my hand on her shoulder stopping her fist before it hit me. She stared at me for a few seconds in shock before taking her hand out of mine and going back to attacking the tree.

"I stepped in front of the tree stopping her. She told me to move but I told her that if she were to hit someone or something then she was going to hit me. She refused and tried moving on to a different tree but I stopped her each time. Finally she started attacking me with holding back slightly. At first I almost felt sorry for the trees that she had been attacking because her punches hurt like hell! I grabbed her hand and squeezed it roughly to get her to stop but she only cried out before wrenching her hand out of my grip and while attacking me again with no holding back she screamed at me as well. She collapsed after about 20-25 minutes after she renewed her attack on me. Afterwards she passed out and we brought her back here," Hiei finished and motioned for Kurama to open the door so he could take her into her room.

He laid you down on the bed gently and frowned as he examined your hands. Both of them had at least four broken bones each. Yusuke came into the room carrying a first aid kit and set it down next to Hiei. He opened it and pulled out gauze and disinfectant. Hiei wet some of the gauze with the iodine and started cleaning your hands. You start awake when it touches your wounds and pull your hand away.

"Ow," is all you say cradling your hand.

"Sorry Lena but it needs to be cleaned," Hiei says apologetically. He takes your hand again and gently dabs the iodine on it. You flinch heavily and yank your hand away from him again.

"I know I'll probably regret this but, do ya think Boton could heal my hands. I overheard her saying that she could heal soo…," you trail off looking at them hopefully.

Yusuke nodded and called Boton on the small communicator. He told her briefly that you needed her to have your hands healed but didn't tell her what happened. She agreed and was soon at the apartment. You watch as her expression goes from happy to horrified to worry when she sees your hands.

"Are you going to heal my hands or what," you say roughly not liking her stares.

"What? Oh yeah here," Boton says quickly snapping out of her daze and moving over to you. She held her hands above yours and they glowed blue as your hands were healed. Afterwards she tried questioning you about what had happened to them but you ignore her and go to your room shutting the door in her face. You flop down onto your bed and fall asleep after pulling a corner of the blanket over your ass.

**(Next Day)**

You wake up the next morning feeling like you had been run over by a large truck. Groaning you bury your head underneath your pillow and attempt to go back to sleep.

Suddenly Yusuke opened the door and shouted, "WAKE UP LENA! Come on, get your lazy ass up! Koenma wants to speak to you privately and from what I can tell you're in mega trouble!"

"Cant I talk to him later," you mumble from underneath the pillow.

"Nope, ya got to get ready and Boton will take you to see him now."

"Well screw them both! Now go away Yusuke," you say then shoot a blast of fire at Yusuke narrowly missing him as he barreled himself out of the way and out the door.

With a sleepy wave of you hand the fire instantly was put out. You sigh and attempt to go back to sleep again only to have Hiei come into your room. "What do you want Hiei," you half groan half yawn.

"Hn. Get up Lena before I make you," Hiei says leaning on the wall.

"I don' wanna," you whine.

"Too bad, I don't want diaper-face on my back because you didn't come."

You pull your head out from under the pillow and stick your tongue out at him then bury it under the pillow again. You suddenly feel someone get onto the bed next to you. Then both the pillow and blanket were ripped away from you.

"HEY! Those are mine! Give them back," you say grabbing for the blanket and pillow.

"Nope," Hiei replied pulling them out of your reach.

You lunge at him grabbing for the blanket and pillow and end up on the floor where Hiei had been standing only a second before. You growl playfully then lunge at him again this time pinning him to your floor. "Gotcha," you cry out triumphantly.

"Think again," Hiei said somehow managing to get out from under you and onto the bed.

"Damn it! You ass," you say jumping at him again. This continued for 20 minutes until you finally managed to pin Hiei so he couldn't escape, then he rolled you both over so you were the one pinned instead of him.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a stunned Kurama, "What's going on in here? Hiei, you were told to get her up not seduce her."

Hiei blushed slightly and got up quickly, "She's up isn't she? Anyways we were just fighting for these," Hiei placed the pillow and blanket in Kurama's hands just as you lunged for them.

Kurama looked at the blanket and pillow in his hands and recognized what would happen next. He moved to the side just as you jumped at him. You growl in slight playful frustration. Kurama and Hiei ran out of the room into the living room still carrying your stuff. There they along with Yusuke and Kuwabara played a nice game of kitsune in the middle with you.

"Hey! No fair! There's four of you andonly one of me! Come on, give me my stuff back please," you shout after missing your stuff for the nth time. You finally cave in and go get dressed so you could go see Koenma. You put on a red tank top and black pants along with your usual boots and black fingerless gloves. "Fine, I'm ready happy," you say grudgingly when you get back into the living room.

"Yup," you hear Boton shout behind you.

"Oh, no… I forgot, Boton," you groan looking over your shoulder at her.

"Bingo! Come on Lena, let's get to Koenma," she says perkily missing the reluctant tone in your voice as she takes out her oar and sits on it waiting for you.

"Fine," you say grumpily and sit on the oar.

"Don't worry, you wont fall," Boton said when you grabbed hold of the oar.

"Holy fuck," you shout when Boton takes off almost leaving you behind. You end up slipping off the oar and only just manage to not fall down by holding onto the end of the oar with a death grip.

When you get there you sit on the ground muttering to yourself, "Never again, and I mean NEVER again am I goin on her oar… there's no way in hell I'm gonna get on the same oar as her."

"What are you doing down on the ground Lena? Well come on we better get to the office," Boton says perkily not noticing your words.

You stand up grudgingly and follow her into the building. When you got to Koenma's office you had regained your senses completely and stood waiting for him to speak as Boton left.

"Lena, I must tell you this right now. I don't want you dancing like you did a couple days ago until you have gained complete control of your powers," Koenma said seriously.

"Why," you ask questioningly.

"Because you were using an ability that shows when you're dancing like that. It's called the Kitsunes Awakening Dance. It awakens inner feelings that have been buried within a person for the person who's doing the dance. That's what was going on with both Kurama and Hiei that night," Koenma explained seriously.

"No way, that's not possible… I don't know a dance that awakens inner feelings! I'm just an elemental kitsune," you say disbelievingly.

"It isn't an elemental power, that much is true but I thought that since you had been reading so many books on your kind, you would've known about that power…"

"It's not in any of the books that I've read obviously or else I wouldn't be saying that it wasn't true," you argue.

"Well I'll telling you now, the Kitsunes Awakening Dance is a trait that resides within every kitsune," Koenma explains.

"What ever you say _sir,_" you mutter.

"Good, now… Boton! Please let the others in," he called out. A couple of seconds later everyone was in the office looking at Koenma expectantly. "Good, the Dark Tournament is coming up again in thirteen days. The boat leaving for the island leaves tomorrow and when you get there you'll have a week to prepare for it," Koenma said.

Every one in the room minus you at least smirked. You look at everyone confused at what he was talking about the ask, "What's the Dark Tournament? I mean I know what a tournament is but…."

"It's a tournament held for demons and humans gifted with spirit powers to compete in. They fight infive personteams against eachother. The winning team this year willreceive one reasonable wisheach," Koenma explained. At the mentionof the prizeyou would get all of your jaws dropped in surprise.

"Wow," you hear Kurama say behind you.

"Yup, now go back home and pack your things," Koenma ordered.

"Um, can we please take a portal," you ask him desperately glancing warily at Boton. At Koenma's nod you walk out. You see a portal appear at the end of the hall and follow the guys through it. It dumped you guys off at the marketplace a few blocks away from your apartment.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate a bit and buy some sake," Yusuke suggested.

Everyone agreed and you all went in a got 4 bottles of sake. You smirk all the way home thinking of ways you could get Hiei to drink some sake. When you get there you put the sake in the living room on a table and sit down.

"Hey! Why don't we put some of this sake to use and play truth or dare," you suggest when everyone was in the room. Everyone agreed except for Hiei. You figure that he wont play unless you taunt him so you do just that, "Hey Hiei why don't you play with us? Unless you're scared? Are you scared that one of us will make you admit something that you don't want to or make you do something embarrassing and that's why you won't play?"

Hiei glared at you and said, "Fine I'll play your damn game. If only to prove to you that I'm not scared."

You smirk and say, "okay this is how we'll play. We'll use a bottle and spin it to pick who is being asked. That okay with you guys?" Everyone nodded and you smirk and spin the bottle. It slowed down and landed on…

* * *

Hehehehe cliffy! I'm so mean with those… Now, I wonder who'll be chosen for the truth or dare? Well you all will have to wait until I get another chappie up! Please review for me! I really need some input on how I'm doing on my story. So please review! Thanx! 


	9. Truth Or Dare and The Fight

Me: So, who's doing this chappie's disclaimer?

Boton: Oh I will/Bounces up and down perkily/

Me: Uhhh….Any one else?

All/Steps back/

Me: Please? Any one?

Boton: Oh! I will! I will! I will! Pick me, pick me, pick me, PICK ME!

Me: Please? Any one other than Boton/Looks around pleadingly/

Boton/Still bouncing around perkily/

Me/Sighs/ Oh fine, Boton you can do the disclaimer…

Boton: YAY/Does happy dance/

All/Eyes Boton warily and back away from her slowly/

Me: Just do the disclaimer…

Boton: Okay! **TBD MOST DEFINATLY DOESN'T OWN ANY ONE FROM YU YU HAKUSHO, MUCH TO OUR RELIEF!**

Me: Excuse me Boton?

Boton: I meant much to your displeasure and ours as well…

Me: Right…. /rolls eyes/ well, you all know what to do! So get reading!

* * *

Hiei glared at you and said, "Fine I'll play your damn game. If only to prove to you that I'm not scared."

You smirk and say, "Okay this is how we'll play. We'll use a bottle and spin it to pick who is being asked. That okay with you guys?" Everyone nodded and you smirk and spin the bottle. It slowed down and landed on Kuwabara just as Boton entered the apartment.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had some poor souls to deal with," you ask slightly annoyed.

"Koenma gave me the night off! So I decided to come and join the party," she replies sitting down next to you happily.

You sigh unhappily and turn to Kuwabara, "Truth or dare Kuwabaka? "

"Hey! Oh well, I'll do dare," he proclaimed loudly.

You grin evilly and reply, "Okay, then I dare you to kiss Yusuke on the lips and not wash your mouth off or out afterwards."

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at you in horror then Kuwabara shouted, "There's no way I'm kissing Urameshi on the damn lips!"

"Too bad Kuwabara, ya got to do it," you say smirking at him.

Finally after ten minutes of his bitching about it he finally kissed Yusuke and gagged. Yusuke ran into the kitchen and washed his mouth out with liquid soap while the rest of you laughed at Kuwabara's face. Finally the game resumed and Kuwabara took his turn. The bottle landed on Hiei and Kuwabara smiled gleefully.

"So Shrimp what you gonna do," Kuwabara asked.

"Hn, dare," Hiei replied without hesitation.

"I dare you to drink half a bottle of sake in less than a minute."

"Hn, easy," Hiei said reaching for a bottle of sake. He chugged it in 34 seconds and smirked at a stunned Kuwabara.

He span the bottle and smirked as it landed on Yusuke, "Well?"

"Huh? Oh! Um…truth," Yusuke said not liking the thought of Hiei doing a dare on him.

"Hn, lets see….if you had to do something with anyone here who would it be and what would you like to do?"

"As in sorta sexual or just anything?"

"Anything."

"Hmmm…Lena, and I'd like to try her out," Yusuke replied smirking at you.

You look at him disgusted and smack him on the head knocking him across the room. You sit back down muttering, "Damn fucking hentais and their damn brains…I'll kill 'em all….I swear….rather go back to being a slave…." You look up at them and see their concerned faces, "What?"

"Never mind," Kurama said shaking his head.

When Yusuke regained some of his senses he span the bottle having it land on you. You sigh annoyed and say, "Dare."

Yusuke looked at you surprised and replied, "I dare you to drink a bottle of sake and jump off the nearest bridge."

You look at him and smile, "Sure, sounds like fun." You quickly chug the bottle of sake and then go through a portal that Hiei created to the nearest bridge. You jump up to the top of the bridge and smile down at them before turning your back to the water and falling backwards. At the last minute you manage to pull yourself into a diving position and go down very deep into the water. You look around and try to figure out what way was up since it was dark both ways and you were too deep to try and let air bubbles out. You search around for several minutes trying to figure out which way to go and finally run out of air. You gasp and choke as the lake water fills your lungs. Just as you are about to pass out you see Hiei coming towards you and feel his arm clasp around your waist then your world went black. Hiei felt you go limp and swam faster towards the surface. When he reached the shore he pulled you out of the water and put you on the ground. After a few seconds you start coughing up water and begin breathing again. You crack open your eyes and see a very worried Hiei and the others looking at you concerned. You shake your head and stand up ignoring Hiei's protests against it.

You walk over to Yusuke and punch him in the nose saying, "You damn asshole, as much as I like to try to tempt fate and get myself killed, that was not the most brilliant thing you thought of. If it weren't for Hiei I'd probably be dead right now. "

You turn and walk back to the apartment with the others following you stunned at your actions. When you get back you immediately go and change into tight black shorts, a tight black top, fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots. You exit the room and see Hiei coming out of his wearing a tank top and black sweat pants. You giggle slightly when you see his hair drooping. Hiei looked at you unhappily and turned away. You laugh again then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my hair's not much better trust me…look," you pull your hair out of its ponytail. The other's had come into the hallway by the time your hair was out of the ponytail and burst out laughing as your hair did the same thing as Hiei's. "Shut up…this always happens when lake or ocean water touches my hair…"

You pout at them then growl when Kuwabara (being the moron he is) pinched your cheek saying, "Awww… Isn't she so cute looking like this? How sweet!"

You slap him away from you and glare at him pissed. Your eyes steadily turned the same shade as Hiei's making the resemblance between you two even stronger, "Lets just finish the damn game." You stalk back into the living room still pissed and spin the bottle when everyone got settled again.

**(3 Hours later)**

You all finally went to bed. You had to sleep in Hiei's room courtesy of Yusuke. You had taken a swim in the lake 7 more times, drank 2½ bottles of sake, gave Kurama a lap dance, given each of the guys at least 2 kisses each, changed into slutty kisses, and admitted to kind of liking working for Koenma. You ended up getting Kuwabara to sleep in the same bed as Yusuke, made Boton sleep on the roof, had Hiei drink 1½ bottles of sake, and gotten Kurama to wear a ballerina tutu.

You and Hiei walked to his room around 3 A.M. laughing at Kurama in his tutu and Boton on the roof.

You growl at your hair as you try to fix it, "Damn it! Get down! GRRR…"

You jump when Hiei laughs behind you, "I like it that way…it makes you look like a female version of me."

"Well no offence to you but I hate it!"

"Hn, no offence taken."

You finally give up and fall asleep on the windowsill, looking up at the stars. Hiei stayed up late watching you sleep in the moonlight. He too finally drifted off about an hour later.

**(Next morning)**

You wake up and smile relieved when you feel your hair back around your shoulders. As you stand up you feel the blood rush to your head forcing you to sit back down with a groan, "Shit…"

"You okay," Hiei asked looking at you.

"Yeah, I just need to grab a couple of asprin from my one of my bags," you say standing up slowly shaking your head.

You quickly head into your room and pop a couple pills in your mouth and swallow them. After a few seconds you feel them kick in and get rid of your headache. You finally get changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt and walk out. You find everyone, minus Boton, in the kitchen eating breakfast. You grab an orange and sit at the bar. Kurama looked at you disapprovingly as you ate your tiny meal but didn't say anything. When you finish you go sit on the couch and watch Yusuke and Kuwabara fight over what to watch.

Finally you stand up and ask, "Hiei will you train with me? I need something to do and I need to figure out how to use my psychic abilities."

Hiei nodded and you both head out towards the training arenas. When you get there you set up a bunch of targets for you to use.

Hiei looked at you and smirked, "Okay, I want you focus on throwing that target into a wall."

You nod and concentrate on the target. You feel yourself lift up off the ground a few feet but don't pay attention to it. Finally you lift your hand up and throw the target against a wall creating a loud '**BOOM**' that brought Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara running. They stared in shock at your black and purple aura as you threw a few more targets before allowing yourself to return to the ground. You stagger a bit but manage not to fall. You smirk at the guys stunned expressions when you look over at them.

"Lena, come over and sit down for a few so you can regain some of your energy," Hiei called out.

You frown and shake your head, "I'm not tired yet. I wanna continue to work with my psychic powers."

You turn away and focus on forming a bow and some arrows and smile when black and purple arrows appear along with a bow. You shoot at a target and watch as it explodes on contact. You shoot again and purposely miss the target and smirk as it boomerangs around hitting the nearest one. You wave your hand and the bow and arrows disappear. You then close your eyes and cross your arms across your chest forming a X. You feel yourself levitate again but this time higher than before. You went about 20 ft in the air and lock onto the last targets muttering a few words. When you finally stopped speaking you scream as your violent purple eyes burst open and your arms are forced out wards shooting a huge purple-black beam at the targets incinerating them. You slowly return to the ground and collapse onto it.

"Lena," Hiei shouted as he along with the others rush up onto the arena to you.

"I'm fine, stop babying me," you mutter as Hiei picks you up.

"What was that attack? It looked like a smaller version of psy-wave," Kurama said.

"Not sure," you reply then pass out from lack of energy.

You suddenly hear voices from a memory when you were younger…

* * *

"Where am I," a young girl calls out.

"Who are you? You're a demon aren't you," a boy says accusingly.

"N-no…A-at l-least I d-don't t-think s-so…"

"Then what are you?"

"I don't remember…"

"Then run now before the others get here!"

"But-"

* * *

You wake up suddenly the girl's-no your words echoing in your head along with the boys. His voice sounded so familiar, yet….

"Hn, so you're awake," Hiei says from the windowsill making you jump surprised.

"I guess…How long have I been out," you ask.

"A few hours, Hiei just about killed me and Kuwabara when we tried to help…but he brought you back here," Yusuke said from the doorway.

You look over and see both of his legs bandaged and both of Kuwabara's arms bandaged, "Sorry you guys…"

Your head snapped back to Hiei when he started shouting at you, "LENA YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID THAT? YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOURSELF! DO YOU GET IT? IF YOU HAD USED JUST A SLIGHT BIT MORE ENERGY, YOU WOULD HAVE FUCKING DIED!"

You watch as his crimson tears fell from his face crystallizing into tear-gems as they left his face. You look down as your own tear pearls begin to fall and say in a small voice, "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry…"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT LENA! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE," Hiei shouted.

You jump out of the bed and transform into your demon form and run out the door. The only sound heard for a few minutes were the clacking of your boots on the wooden flooring and the steady clinking of tear pearls and gems falling to the ground. The apartment door slammed suddenly causing the guys to wince.

Kurama turned to Hiei and spoke softly, "Hiei you shouldn't have yelled at Lena. It wasn't necessarily her fault. She doesn't have complete control of her powers and doesn't know her limits yet." Kurama turned to Yusuke, "Yusuke, I want you to go find Lena and talk to her. Try to convince her to come back here." Yusuke nodded silently and left the apartment.

**/With You/**

You were running as fast as you could trying to escape everything. You feel your hair escape the hair tie it was in but ignore it. You suddenly sense a portal nearby and silently compose yourself. You walk through the portal and find yourself in a very forested area near a marketplace. Silently you find yourself a tree to sit in and begin thinking about Hiei. You remember when you had given him the key to your heart when you had believed that he'd never do anything to hurt you or regret giving it to him.

**/Back At The Apartment/**

"Hiei when Yusuke gets back with Lena you should talk with her," Kurama said trying to persuade the stubborn fire demon.

"No. I will not 'talk' with her," Hiei replied not looking at the frustrated kitsune.

Kurama finally gave up and left the room to go talk to Kuwabara. After he left Hiei pulled out the small key he had received and turned it over in his hand admiring it. He suddenly gasped when it shattered into nothing.

"Lena," Hiei yelped in shock.

**/With Yusuke/**

"Where the hell could she have gone," Yusuke asked himself frustrated when he came to the end of the tear pearl trail.

Suddenly he sensed a nearby portal and decided that it was his best bet to go through it. He quickly went through it and was surprised when he saw a bunch of mean demons heading towards the edge of the forest where a familiar aura was blasting.

"Oh fucking shit! This isn't good. Hiei I swear, if I live through this I'm gonna kill you," Yusuke muttered to himself following the demons.

**/With You/**

"Get the fucking hell away from me," you shout.

"Ooo… A feisty little fox, I like," a demon said licking his lips as he reached out to grab you.

You quickly shoot a fire blast at him slamming him into a tree. You spot a figure that looks like Hiei and rush towards him embracing the figure, "Oh Hiei! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Wait…you're not Hiei! Let me go you asswipe!"

You shove him away from you and jump back into the tree and begin firing blasts of water, shadow, light, and fire at the oncoming demons. You suddenly spot Yusuke and scream, "Yusuke! Please! Go get the others quick! I cant hold them off all by myself for much longer! Hurry!"

You sigh in relief as he runs back towards the portal and focus on getting rid of more of the damn demons that were plaguing you. You levitate yourself up and begin throwing the demons left and right into walls and trees with crashing thuds that were loud enough for the guys at the apartment to hear. Suddenly your concentration was broken by a demon jumping on your back crashing you to the ground. You stand up and form a shadow katana ignoring the pounding in your head from the abrupt focus break. You attack the demons trying to keep them away from you.

**/At The Apartment/**

"Did you hear that," Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, sounds like Lena's slamming some stuff around," Kurama replied.

Suddenly Yusuke burst into the room gasping for air, "L-Lena's /gasp/ in t-trouble /pant/ h-hurry! She's f-fighting o-off over 200 d-demons. F-follow m-me," he managed to gasp out before they took off.

**/With You/**

You suddenly feel someone run a knife across your shoulder and scream. Your scream was the same as the one you had let out when Boton almost hit you. Demons all around you fell to the ground clutching their heads in pain.

**/With The Guys/**

Kurama and Hiei suddenly collapsed clutching their heads in pain at your screams. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in shock at their friends' actions.

"What's up with you two? Are you okay," Yusuke asked.

"L-Lena," Hiei gasped.

Suddenly your screams were cut off and they managed to stand up dizzily. They went through the portal and followed Yusuke to the area where you were. They finally saw you levitating again and throwing the demons into things.

When you see them you scream to them, "Help! I can't do this on my own! I'm sooo sorry for earlier! Please help me!" You see Hiei hesitate and shout, "Please! I need your help!"

With those words they charged towards the demons and began fighting them as well. After about 20 minutes around half of the demons lay dead on the forest floor. You see Hiei and Yusuke unconscious on the ground and the other two struggling immensely.

You run to Kurama and put a tear pearl in his hand, "Give this to Hiei when he wakes up. Now get the others out of here! I can handle the rest of them! Tell the others I'm sorry."

Kurama hesitates but then pockets the tear pearl and runs towards the others. You make sure that they get away easily then turn your attention back to the demons that had gathered in front of you. You concentrate on doing the same attack you had done earlier.

Kurama and Kuwabara had carried the other two about a half-mile away from where you were and stopped when they felt your energy surge. Hiei woke up when it surged and looked back towards the fight. Suddenly all they could see was white when you did the psy-wave. The blast covered you and the demons hiding you from the gang's view.

"Lena NO," Hiei shouted.

'_I'm sorry Hiei…I never ment to hurt you or the others. If I make it through this alive then please forgive me,_' you say telepathically to him….

* * *

What will happen? Will she live? Who know...Please review for me! Love you all! 


	10. THE FATE OF THE STORY IS YOU YOUR HANDS!

Hi everyone….Sorry but this isn't a new chappie…..But…Before you go back to the other stories you might not want to ignore this…**THE FATE OF THIS STORY LITERALLY LIES IN YOU HANDS!** I just checked my reviews and the first one I read upset me greatly… I was lectured…. I was told how to write my story by Light Seer….It pissed me off…and I was really hurt….I know that my story isn't perfect….but…when I have someone come and lecture me on how I wrote the story then….It really hurts….**I am currently considering just stopping the story right now and not writing any more of it. **Light Seer, if you think you can do better on my story then by all means tell me! I will GLADLY let you take it over and let you write it how you think its SUPPOSED to be! That also goes for anyone else! **IF ANY OF YOU THINK THE SAME WAY AS LIGHT SEER THEN BY ALL MEANS TELL ME SO I CAN LET YOU WRITE THE DAMN STORY YOURSELF! **Right now I am actually crying believe it or not…I really don't want to give up this fanfic because it is the first one I started…and…Its my favorite one that I've written….So please…**ALL OF YOU I NEED YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH MY FANFIC! I AM GIVING ALL OF YOU UNTILL MAY 31ST! THAT WILL GIVE ALL YOU TIME TO CHOOSE WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY OR NOT…** I am really hoping that I will get a bunch of reviews for me continuing the story but it is your choice…. PLEASE TELL ME! I don't want to write a story that nobody likes….I really want to continue the story but...Its completely up to you guys...

Ja Matte,

TheBlessedDemon


End file.
